Todo por ti
by LeeAhnBaiOru
Summary: AU: El príncipe del Reino del Fuego está buscando esposa, un hombre busca recuperar lo perdido y una chica, sólo busca el amor del príncipe. Fic: 100% NaruHina y con un poco de SasuSaku
1. Un amor imposible

**Un amor imposible**

Se solía pensar, que a los 18 años, cualquier mujer de ese reino tendría que estar casada, pero si no, se quedaría sola por el resto de sus días, esa era una creencia muy común en el pueblo y en especial, recordada hacia una chica en particular.

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles del reino, comprando víveres para ella y sus compañeras, disfrutando por un rato su libertad de las manos de su "jefe" quien las presionaba sin medida por el simple hecho de haber sido abandonadas por sus familias a su suerte a los pocos años de vida. Lamentablemente, ella era la que más tiempo había estado atrapada en ese hogar de modas que la había acogido a sus escasos 5 años.

Al principio, el dueño del lugar había sido de Asuma-sama y de su esposa Kurenai, quién se había encargado de la educación y crianza de la pequeña, tratándola como a su propia hija y enseñándole gentil el oficio, todo iba muy bien. Sin embargo, cuando la niña tenía tan solo 9 años, Kurenai sufrió un embarazo de alto riesgo y se tuvieron que trasladar a un pueblo más pequeño para que pasara su embarazo en paz, así que un mercader se interesó en el negocio y decidió adquirirlo, aunque a los dueños no les diera muy buena espina, necesitaban el dinero urgentemente, así que aceptaron el trato con el hombre. Kurenai rogaba por llevar a la pequeña junto con ella y su esposo, pero no podían mantenerla, entonces el ahora dueño les ofreció cuidar a la niña hasta el regreso de estos al pueblo, dándole lo necesario para sobrevivir. Al ver que no les quedaba otra opción, decidieron dejar a la inocente niña en sus manos.

A partir de ese momento, su martirio comenzó.

Desde entonces, fue tratada como poco más que un animal, explotada, golpeada y humillada. Sin embargo, gracias a la enseñanza de Kurenai, ella nunca perdió la amabilidad que la caracterizaba y siempre miraba optimista hacia el futuro, con esperanza de que este fuera cada vez mejor.

-Buenos días, Inoichi-san- Saludó la chica con una sonrisa al dueño de la florería. El hombre miró a la chica y le sonrió de vuelta. Cada vez que era el turno de la joven de salir a comprar víveres, pasaba a comprar un pequeño ramo de flores para alegrar un poco la sala donde trabajaban ella y las demás subordinadas del despiadado dueño de la casa de modas. Kurenai solía hacerlo cuando ella bordaba los vestidos que eran expuestos en la tienda. Al principio, el sobrino del dueño, que solía ser su supervisor, al ver las flores se enfurecía y la castigaba por gastar dinero en algo tan estúpido como unas flores, sin embargo ella no se dejó vencer, continuaba comprándolas, una, y otra, y otra vez, siendo castigada cada una de esas veces, hasta que un día, su supervisor, simplemente la observó con furia y al darse cuenta de que la joven no se dejaba amedrentar por él, optó por solo dejarlas ahí.

-Vaya, hace algún tiempo que no te veía pequeña- El hombre solía llamarla así casi todo el tiempo, era normal, la conocía desde hace muchos largos años.- ¿Lo mismo de siempre?- Preguntó al notar la pequeña vacilación en los ojos de la chica, era normal que ella pidiera violetas silvestres, que eran de las más comunes y económicas que tenía el hombre, pero esta vez se sorprendió con la respuesta de la fémina.

-Lo lamento, e-esta vez, me gustarían unos gi-girasoles- Unas pequeñas manchas rosadas mancharon las pálidas mejillas de la chica, haciendo contraste con los ojos perlados de esta.-Sé que son un poco más caros, pe-pero, logré ahorrar un poco de dinero, a-así que pu-puedo pagarlas- Bajó la mirada. Inoichi la miró con ternura, le recordaba tanto a su hija…

-¿A qué se debe el cambio tan drástico, pequeña?- Preguntó al tiempo que preparaba el ramo solicitado.

-Pu-pues, Matsuri-chan ha terminado de pagar su deuda- dijo con tristeza- y pronto se desposará con un noble extranjero, así que las chicas están un poco tristes- El hombre sabía lo difícil que era para la ojialabastro mirar como cada una de sus amigas era desposada y ella seguía atrapada en una prisión sin salida.-A-así que quiero animarlas un poco- La joven se obligó a levantar la vista y sonreír, aunque por dentro quisiera llorar.

-Es muy amable de tu parte, pequeña- Sonrió con algo de nostalgia- Aquí tienes- Inoichi le pasó dos ramos, uno de girasoles como ella lo había pedido y el otro de lirios azules. La chica se sorprendió y miró atónita al hombre.

-¡Inoichi-san! E-esto es demasiado, no pu-puedo pa-pagarte por los lirios- Intentó devolverlos la joven, aunque el florista se lo impidió.

-Tómalos como un regalo por adelantado.-Sonrió al notar que la chica quería protestar, los lirios eran las flores más costosas que vendía el hombre y lo eran aún más siendo tan raras como las azules- Además, sé que pronto será tu cumpleaños, llévatelas y colócalas en tu habitación- La joven se ruborizó a tope y sus bellos ojos se abnegaron en lágrimas.

-Gracias, Inoichi-san- Respondió la chica conmovida, nadie, en toda su vida le había dado un regalo más lindo que aquel.

Fue así que, habiéndole pagado al florista, se despidió de él y siguió su camino. Estaba a punto de llegar a su prisión, cuando algo llamó su atención. Había una gran masa de gente reunida en la plaza, al parecer era algún juicio o algo por el estilo, pero se sorprendió al escuchar las trompetas reales, así que decidió ir a ver qué ocurría.

Cuál no fue su sorpresa al ver al príncipe en todo su esplendor, erguido, mirando al pueblo con sus sorprendentes ojos azules, tan azules como los lirios que llevaba la ojiperla. Ella se ruborizó al sentir, por un momento, la mirada del heredero al trono fija en ella, pero realmente, él no la miraba, miraba los girasoles que ella llevaba.

-Su alteza real, se complace de invitar a todas las doncellas nobles casaderas, al gran baile real que se dará en honor al cumpleaños del príncipe.-Anunció el vocero real, generando murmullos en la multitud y el ceño fruncido de Su Alteza -El baile se efectuará el día 17 de este mes- El heredero, apartó por un momento la mirada azulina de los girasoles y la dirigió al pueblo.

-Estaré muy complacido de recibirlos en el palacio- Sonrió haciendo destacar las marcas de nacimiento que estaban sobre sus mejillas, la joven de los lirios se sonrojó y bajó la mirada- No sólo a los nobles, sino también a todo aquel que desee ir- Miró por última vez las flores que tanto lo habían intrigado y reparó en el cabello tan extraño de la chica que los llevaba, un negro azulado tan hermoso que no pudo evitar grabarlo a fuego en su memoria. Tal como estaba la imagen del chico en la mente de la pelinegra.

El joven se retiró, después de dedicar una reverencia y subir a su carroza, la pobre chica sólo miró el rubio cabello del hombre que la hacía sonrojar. Suspiró.

-Nadie puede ayudarme. Soy una simple plebeya y él el príncipe. Jamás podrá amarme.-Se repetía una y otra vez de regreso a su prisión- Es un amor imposible- Volvió a suspirar.

Aunque eso no era tan cierto.

Unos ojos similares a los que ella poseía, la miraban desde lejos, creando un maquiavélico plan que podría beneficiarlos tanto a ella como a él.

-Niña, eres lo que estaba buscando- Sonrió con malicia, mirando como la joven entraba a la casa de modas.

* * *

 **Hola:3**

 **He de admitir que me siento un poco extraña porque este es el primer fic que publico, así que estoy un poco nerviosa:$**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y apoyen este fic.**

 _¿Reviews?_


	2. Esperanza y codicia

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei, a excepción de los que no sean reconocidos son de mi propia autoría.

Notas de autor, aclaraciones y demás, se encuentran en la parte inferior del capítulo. ¡Disfruten la lectura! :D

 **Esperanza y codicia.**

La joven entró a la sala de costura, después de haber llevado los víveres a su lugar correspondiente y los lirios a su habitación que, antes solía compartir con Matsuri, pero después de que esta se fuera, era sólo para la ojiperla.

-¡Hinata! Como tardaste- Le reclamó una chica castaña de ojos turquesas- El vestido está casi terminado y tu ni tus luces- Dos chicas más la miraron con desaprobación, sin embargo, la más pequeña de todas, le dirigió una mirada de complicidad, ella sonrió.-Sabes que eres la única que sabe bordar- Sin embargo, esto no era totalmente cierto, Hinata había estado enseñando a la chica más pequeña a bordar, y ya lo hacía mucho mejor que ella misma a su edad, pero eso se lo guardó para sí.

-Lo siento, Yuuki-san, hubo un anuncio en la plaza, así que me detuve un momento- Comentó a la vez que iba hasta la ventana a colocar en el jarrón que había junto a esta las flores que había comprado en la tienda de Inoichi.

-¿Anuncio?- Levantó la vista otra chica, rubia de mirada caramelo- ¿De qué iba el anuncio?- Preguntó intrigada, eran pocas las veces que se hacían anuncios en el pueblo.

-Pues, nada importante, Harumi-san- Sonrió Hinata un poco nerviosa ante la pregunta, pero fue intimidada por sus demás compañeras, así que tuvo que soltar la verdad.-El príncipe vino al pueblo a anunciar el baile que dará por su cumpleaños, así que todas las doncellas casaderas estamos invitadas- Las chicas se miraron ilusionadas entre sí.

-¿Lo has oído nee-san? - Le dijo Yuuki a su hermana (y copia) mayor, Akemi -Habrá un baile- No era secreto que para la mayoría de ellas, su gran sueño era ir a un baile, vestir vestidos elegantes y enamorarse de un hombre noble para que las sacara de aquel infierno, ya que ese era el trato. Para poder salir de las garras del despiadado dueño de la casa de modas, un hombre de buena posición tenía que ir a hablar con él y pedirle que lo dejara desposarte, y no me refiero a un burgués, ya que en ese entonces ellos eran personas con buena posición, si no que tendría que desposarte un noble o si no era el caso, que tu familia fuera a reclamarte, lo cual era aún menos probable así que no les quedaba otra salida más que desposarse.

-Lo sé, tendremos que hablar con Orochimaru-sama para que nos deje ir- Le respondió  
Akemi a su pequeña hermana- ¿Te imaginas?-Comenzó a soñar despierta, mientras que la ojiperla tomaba asiento y tomaba el corsé del vestido que tendría que bordar- Ir al baile, con un hermoso vestido, que el príncipe me pida una pieza y que se enamore perdidamente de mí- Suspiró.

-Eso nunca pasará Akemi-chan. Todas sabemos que será casi imposible que Orochimaru nos deje salir-Argumentó con una postura realista la más pequeña de las 5 chicas, la cual, no aparentaba más de 13 años- Lo más cercano que tendremos a ir a un baile, será el festival de primavera y verás que es una fortuna que por lo menos podamos salir toda esa semana.- Respondió la niña con amargura.-A Orochimaru no le conviene que la mayoría de sus obreras fuésemos desposadas- Hinata la miró con tristeza, ella había sido quien había encontrado a la chica cuando recién tenía 8 años, recordaba como la había mirado asustada esa noche lluviosa, completamente desamparada y sin refugio alguno para pasar la noche, así que, sabiendo a lo que se tendría que enfrentar la niña, la llevó con ella. Desde aquel entonces, ellas se habían hecho cercanas, tanto, que hasta se querían como hermanas. La chica la miró con sus ojos negros llenos de tristeza.

-Vaya que eres aguafiestas, Hanako- La reprendió la rubia-Déjanos soñar por una vez- No pudo ocultar su gesto de rencor, pero la pequeña ojinegra la ignoró y siguió zurciendo los encajes de la falda del vestido en el que trabajaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un chico peliblanco y con grandes anteojos, escuchaba detrás de la puerta. ¡De verdad que eran idiotas estas mujeres si pensaban que las iban a dejar salir para el baile!

Caminó rumbo al despacho de su tío, tenía que advertirlo de lo que sus empleadas trataban de hacer para que no les diera permiso de nada, y si tenía que inventarse algunas cosas, lo haría con gusto, ya que era bien sabido, que él quería desposar a Hinata. Era por eso que, a pesar de que muchos nobles habían ido a pedir la mano de la ojiperla, el peliblanco les hablaba horrores sobre la chica en cuestión y así ahuyentaba a cualquier pretendiente de la joven. Planeaba que cuando la chica cumpliera sus 18 años, hablaría con su tío para poder desposarla y hacerla suya, que era lo que más anhelaba, poseerla, tener sexo con ella, más sin embargo, no la amaba.

Al llegar a la puerta a la que se dirigía, arregló sus ropas como siempre y estuvo a punto de tocar, cuando escuchó una voz diferente a la de su tío dentro del despacho, así que mejor optó por escuchar a hurtadillas, así como lo había hecho hacía un rato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Pero cómo puedo confiar en que usted es tío de la chica?- Preguntaba perspicaz el hombre que estaba detrás del escritorio, su mirada viperina le pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera, menos a ese hombre, había pasado por tanto dolor que ya nada podría inmutarlo.

-Por favor, Orochimaru-san, basta mirarnos a ambos para darse cuenta de que somos familia- Intentó que su sonrisa no se viera forzada, sin embargo, no lo logró. Lo cierto era que no compartía lazos sanguíneos directos con la chica, o al menos eso creía, así que para él era una suerte que la doncella se pareciera a él, eso le daba ventaja para el plan que deseaba llevar a cabo. El dueño no pudo negar que tanto el hombre como la joven compartían los mismos ojos blanquecinos y rasgos algo similares, a pesar de que los de ella fueran mucho más gentiles y delicados -Además, desde que mi hermano murió, la había estado buscando, para darle el hogar que debería haber tenido. Fue una suerte que paseando por la plaza la hubiera encontrado- Fingió nostalgia y un poco de tristeza ante el hombre intentando conmoverlo, lo que no sabía era que Orochimaru no se regía por los sentimientos, pensaba todo tan fríamente que podría haberle impedido al noble frente a él llevarse a la chica si hubiera encontrado motivos para retenerla.

-Está bien, Hiashi-sama. Un momento por favor.- Habló cordialmente el mercader mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se encaminaba a la puerta. Cuando este salió de la habitación, Hiashi sonrió. Todo iba como lo había planeado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El chico postrado detrás de la puerta se apresuró a apartarse de esta al escuchar los pasos de su tío acercarse a la entrada. Intentó simular que apenas iba a subir por las escaleras, cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió al fin, mostrando la figura del dueño del lugar.

-Kabuto, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó Orochimaru a su sobrino-¿Necesitas algo?- Le dijo pasándolo de largo, pero haciéndole una seña de que lo siguiera. El aludido obedeció sin vacilar, se sentía nervioso de que se llevaran a la chica que él deseaba, aunque tal vez solo fueran por alguna otra chiquilla. A fin de cuentas, él no había visto a Hiashi.

-No es nada, tío. Era algo sin importancia.- Respondió el peliblanco. Llegaron ante la puerta de la sala de costura y la abrieron sin siquiera llamar, pero era una costumbre que habían adquirido a lo largo de los años. Las 5 chicas que se encontraban en la sala interrumpieron su trabajo para mirarlos. Orochimaru jamás iba a esa sala a menos que fuera porque habían reclamado a alguien, así que todas se ilusionaron, a excepción de una, la que ya había aceptado que iba a permanecer mucho más tiempo dentro de esa prisión, o eso creía.

-Hinata-san- Llamó el hombre de ojos viperinos y cabello negro, la aludida levantó la vista sorprendida- Alguien quiere verte, ven conmigo- a pesar de que era una petición, sonó más como una orden que ella obedeció rápidamente, así que no vio la pequeña sonrisa triste que se formó en el rostro de Hanako. Después de que la puerta se hubo cerrado, miró hacia el corsé que Hinata había estado bordando. Estaba terminado. Kabuto se sentía cada vez más nervioso, debía impedir que Hinata se fuera de allí, él tenía que desposarla.

Cuando la ojiperla salió de la sala, Orochimaru cerró la puerta y la encaminó hacia su despacho. Hinata sólo había estado dos veces ahí desde que Asuma y Kurenai la habían dejado a cargo del ahora dueño, la primera vez fue cuando el hombre habló con ella y le impuso las reglas que tendría que cumplir a partir de ese momento y la otra fue, cuando salvó a Hanako de las calles. Ninguna de esas habían sido situaciones agradables para la chica, así que no esperaba que esta vez lo fuera.

Kabuto se deshacía los sesos buscando alguna falta de la que pudiera culpar a la pelinegra, pero se las estaba viendo negras, la chica era la más disciplinada de todas, así que no podía inventarse algo tan fácilmente. A menos que... Él la había visto cuando llegó del ó.

Orochimaru abrió la puerta del despacho, provocando que Hiashi girara su rostro hacia la entrada, en la cual estaba el dueño del lugar, seguido de su sobrino y… la chica. Algo se removió en su pecho, no supo por qué, pero le extrañó. La joven cerró la puerta después de entrar, tenía la mirada gacha porque solía ser muy penosa.

-Aquí la tiene- Se dirigió el pelinegro hacia el ojiperla- Hinata-san, déjame presentarte a Hiashi-sama.- Le habló a la doncella. El antes mencionado hombre sintió un golpe en su ya endurecido corazón al escuchar el nombre de la doncella _. "Hinata…Así se llamaba ella"_ pensó _-_ Él ha venido a reclamarte, ya que eres la hija de su querido hermano.- Levantó el rostro sorprendida. Hiashi no pudo evitar pensar que se parecía a alguien…-Así que, a partir de hoy, Hiashi-sama se hará cargo de ti.-Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas. Solía pensar que estaba sola, que no tenía familia y sin embargo, ahora alguien iba por ella y la declaraba como parte de su familia. Se sentía tan feliz.-Puedes ir a recoger tus cosas y a despedirte de tus compañeras.- Le comentó cordialmente y ella asintió, sin antes haber mirado con gratitud al que decía ser su tío.

-Gracias, Orochimaru-sama- Hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la sala. Era el momento, Kabuto lo sabía.

-Querido tío, tengo una objeción en cuanto que Hinata-san se vaya sin haber sido absuelta de la falta que ha cometido el día de hoy- Orochimaru y Hiashi lo miraron sin comprender, el chico no hizo nada más que caminar como si estuviera realmente apenado mientras sonreía por dentro, pero el ojialabastro no se dejó engañar, sabía que Kabuto estaba mintiendo.-El día de hoy, fue su turno de salir al pueblo a comprar lo necesario para nosotros, como ya sabe, tiene la costumbre de comprar esas horribles flores, de las que, anteriormente se le había concedido el permiso de comprar con la condición de que estas siempre fueran las menos costosas de la tienda. Sin embargo, el día de hoy no trajo uno, sino dos ramos de esas deplorables plantas y no respetó el permiso que se le había concedido, trajo ambos ramos de flores que es bien sabido son bastante costosas y no suficiente con ello, demostró su egoísmo al poner unas en su alcoba.- Habló fingiendo solemnidad. Al ver el gesto de irritación de su tío supo que sería más complicado que la chica saliera de allí y se enorgulleció de ello. –Así que me temo que hasta que no pague lo que costaron esas ramas que adquirió, dudo que pueda salir de aquí- Hiashi estuvo a punto de echarse a reír por la absurda acusación del muchacho.

-¿El dinero es el problema?- Preguntó incrédulo, Kabuto lo miró con irritación- Porque podría pagar el precio de aquellas flores.- Nada ni nadie iba a impedir que se llevara a aquella chica, mucho menos ese mocoso engreído que se sentía con el derecho de arrebatarle algo que él quería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata bajó las escaleras corriendo, iba a su habitación a recoger las pocas pertenencias que poseía. Entró a su cuarto, una habitación casi tan grande como la sala de costura, esa había sido en la que había dormido desde que Kurenai la había acogido, las demás habitaciones de la casa a excepción de la principal, eran más pequeñas, era por eso que ella era la única que compartía habitación antes de que Matsuri se marchara.

Caminó hasta su baúl, dentro de él se encontraban algunos vestidos algo gastados que eran los que usaba más a menudo, pero hasta el fondo estaba aquel que ella más atesoraba, un elegante vestido azul petróleo que Kurenai había bordado y confeccionado para ella cuando era más pequeña. Se lo había obsequiado en el último cumpleaños que habían pasado juntas antes de que se mudaran, la mujer que la había criado, le había hecho prometer que usaría ese vestido en el primer baile al que asistiera formalmente. Así que había estado guardado desde aquel entonces.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo, había estado guardando trozos de tela que sobraban de los vestidos que confeccionaba sin que nadie se diera cuenta, así que los juntó y el resultado fue una colcha de parches que a ella le encantaba, así que la quería llevar con ella. Puso todas sus pertenencias sobre aquella colcha y comenzó a anudarla como si de un bulto se tratase, así sería más sencillo transportar sus cosas.

Se lo echó al hombro y miró por última vez la habitación que la había visto crecer, y sintió nostalgia, por todos aquellos momentos que vivió con Kurenai, con Matsuri y todas aquellas veces que esas cuatro paredes la habían resguardado en su dolor. Sonrió tristemente y exclamó:

-Ya no más- Al pronunciar esas 3 palabras, sintió como un peso se le quitaba de encima y pudo respirar con más tranquilidad. Cerró la puerta dejando atrás el sentimiento de encarcelamiento. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la sala de costura. Al abrir la puerta, encontró a las chicas cuchicheando entre sí, pero se detuvieron al verla parada en la entrada y se dirigieron hacia ella.

Tres de ellas la abrazaron y le dijeron una sarta de cosas que ella sabía no eran ciertas. Cada vez que alguien se iba, las demás se llenaban de rencor y a veces de odio porque las habían elegido y a ellas no. Sin embargo, su vista no se apartaba de la joven que esperaba al fondo. Sus ojos negros la miraban con tristeza, pero aun así, ella sonreía, así que amablemente se apartó de las demás y se dirigió hacia ella. Estaba a pocos pasos de llegar hasta donde ella se encontraba cuando Hanako se arrojó a sus brazos, Hinata por reflejo abrió los suyos y la recibió. La niña comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, partiéndole el alma a la mayor también. La abrazó tan fuertemente que cuando se separó unos segundos de ella para hablarle sintió un vacío donde antes estaba ella.

-Hanako- Le apartó unas hebras de cabello negras de su rostro -Mírame- Le pidió y la niña lo hizo –Todo irá mejor, mi tío es un noble, probablemente necesite una doncella que me acompañe. Intentaré convencerlo de que me deje llevarte conmigo, mientras tanto, se paciente ¿Si?- Los ojos perlas de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas y volvió a abrazar a Hanako- Te sacare de aquí- Le dijo, mientras también dejaba salir uno que otro sollozo.-Te lo juro-Besó su cabeza, se separó de ella y dedicándole una sonrisa se dirigió hacia la puerta de la sala, tomando su bulto en el proceso.

Tanto Hiashi como Orochimaru la estaban esperando en la entrada del establecimiento y habiéndole agradecido al dueño por permitirle vivir ahí, se despidieron y ella siguió a su tío hasta un carruaje sofisticado. Ahí el cochero le ayudó con sus pertenencias y subió.

Una nueva vida comenzaba para ella.

* * *

 **Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, no sé ni que decir, este capítulo me quedó considerablemente largo y pues, siendo sincera, tuve que partirlo en 2 porque era demasiado lo que había quedado, además de que una amiga me comentó que era mejor expresar en dos capítulos cortos y que quedara claro, en lugar de en un largo y quedaran algunas lagunas, pero pues aquí está, recién ayer a la 1:24 am (hora de México) terminé de escribirlo y editarlo, así que, espero y que les guste.**

 **También quiero agradecer a las personitas que me comentaron el capítulo pasado, la verdad que aprecié mucho sus reviews, y la verdad que no sé por qué FanFiction no deja que los veamos, de hecho me enteré y los leí cuando abrí mi correo xD**

 **Intentaré subir este lunes el tercer capítulo :D**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 _¿Reviews?_


	3. Clases de etiqueta

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei, a excepción de los que no sean reconocidos son de mi propia autoría.

Notas de autor, aclaraciones y demás, se encuentran en la parte inferior del capítulo. ¡Disfruten la lectura! :D

 **Clases de etiqueta**

Dentro de aquel sobrio carruaje, se encontraban dos pares de ojos muy similares entre sí. Un par pertenecía a una joven de largo cabello negro azulado y el otro par, a un hombre de mediana edad con un cabello castaño. Los de la doncella, miraban hacia la ventana, viendo pasar el camino, apenada por no saber cómo entablar conversación con su recién descubierto tío. En cambio este, no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Mientras más la miraba, más se convencía que era la chica idónea. Ella podría pasar tan fácilmente por una doncella noble.

-Hinata- Llamó Hiashi, la aludida apartó su vista de la ventana y miró al hombre frente a ella- Ese es tu nombre, ¿No es así?- Le preguntó amablemente y ella asintió. –Es un bonito nombre- Le dedicó una minúscula sonrisa que ella supo apreciar y devolvérsela con creces.

-Muchas gracias, tío- Vaciló antes de decir la última palabra y pudo ver como Hiashi se tensaba. -¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó asustada, tenía miedo de haber incordiado al hombre frente a ella, lentamente fue borrando su sonrisa.

-Tranquila, no es nada, es sólo que no me acostumbro a que me llames así- Intentó calmarla y calmarse a sí mismo. Tendría que acostumbrarse a eso y él tenía que tratarla como si en verdad fuera su sobrina para que todo saliera de acuerdo a su plan. Ella volvió a sonreír.

-Tampoco yo.- El hombre la miró interrogante –Me refiero a que… no me hago a la idea de… una familia- Hinata amplió más su sonrisa. Por segunda vez en su vida, sentía esa calidez en su corazón. La primera había sido cuando Asuma y Kurenai aún estaban con ella.

-He de admitir que, desde que tu padre falleció-Se le entristecieron los ojos por un momento, pero en seguida lo regresó, al semblante cálido que tenía unos momentos antes –Me di a la tarea de buscarte y de… darte el hogar que merecías- Mintió con descaro, pero eso, la joven no lo sabía. De nuevo, la chica se cohibió y bajó el rostro, ocultando por un momento sus ojos empañados, los cuales logró aclarar en un segundo.

-Hay…algo que m-me gustaría preguntarle-Habló la doncella con voz queda, pero se obligó a levantar su cabeza, mirando al hombre que tenía enfrente, quién la miraba con curiosidad, instándola a seguir hablando- ¿Qué… apellido llevamos?- Listo, lo había dicho y realmente, ella esperó una reprimenda por parte de su tío, pero lo que encontró fue una sonrisa divertida.

-Hyuuga-Hiashi estaba que se desternillaba de risa por dentro. ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado que alguien como ella lo iba a conocer?-Un apellido con una gran historia-Dijo orgulloso.-Uno de los clanes nobles más sólidos y respetables del Reino del Remolino.- Hinata tenía los ojos brillantes y sus mejillas sonrosadas. ¡Qué suerte de ella haber nacido en ese clan! Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por la voz del cochero que se escuchó desde afuera.

-Mi lord, mi lady, ya hemos llegado- La chica tuvo una lucha interna de emociones, siendo el ganador, la alegría. La puerta del carruaje se abrió, dejando a la vista al cochero, quien le tendió una mano para ayudarla a bajar del transporte. Ella la aceptó y descendió del mismo, girándose hacia su tío, esperando que también bajara del carruaje. Cuando lo hizo, la tomó por los hombros y le dio la vuelta hacia la finca.

-Bienvenida a casa- Hinata no creyó lo que sus ojos veía. Era una mansión exquisita, al más puro estilo neoclásico, edificada en el mármol más fino, con un jardín tan enorme, que se perdía de vista su fin. -Vamos, te mostraré tu habitación.- Hinata por inercia comenzó a caminar, admirando cada vez más los rincones de la edificación Hyuuga.

Llegaron ante unas puertas de cristal biselado que se abrieron en cuanto se aproximaron, dejando a la vista una enorme y elegante sala que dejó sin aliento a la chica. Fue entonces en que recordó su pequeño bulto de pertenencias, pero su tío la tranquilizó, comentándole que los empleados de la casa lo llevarían en breve a su habitación. Mientras tanto la dirigía por un pasillo del ala este de la mansión, contándole acerca de la familia y sus costumbres cuando una imagen llamó su atención.

Una versión de Hiashi mucho más joven junto con una mujer de semblante amable, cabello negro azulado y ojos castaños, y una niña un tanto tímida, pelinegra y ojiperla la miraban desde el retrato. Al ver esa imagen, creyó por un momento reconocer a la mujer, pero no supo decir de donde, ni mucho menos quien era, simplemente pensó que ya la había visto antes, pero su recuerdo era borroso. En cuanto a la niña… le inquietaba. No sabía por qué, pero le hizo sentirse triste por un momento.

-Tío-Le llamó Hinata. Hiashi había seguido caminando y hablando, sin darse cuenta de que la joven se había detenido.- ¿Quiénes son ellas?-El hombre miró el retrato y se quedó de piedra. Que estúpido había sido por olvidarse que ellas estaban ahí.

-No son nadie- Habló Hiashi con voz gélida-Ya no son nadie. ¿Continuamos?-Sin esperar respuesta se giró y continuó avanzando por el pasillo, al ver que la doncella no la seguía, la llamó-Hinata- La chica sin más remedio, siguió a su familiar. Pero no pudo sacarse de la cabeza a las mujeres plasmadas en la pintura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaron.

Cada día, Hinata aprendía algo nuevo, su tío le había contratado a un tutor y siempre le enseñaba cómo comportarse, las reglas de etiqueta que tendría que emplear a cada momento. Desde cómo debía sentarse, hasta como hablar correctamente, pasando por os temas de conversación relevantes, las distintas posiciones sociales y hasta le enseño a caminar con gracia y elegancia.

Mientras que sus nuevas doncellas le enseñaban que vestido usar para cada ocasión, el de día, de noche, de gala, para montar, de luto, de casa, etc., pasando por los colores en los que se debía utilizar cada uno de estos.

Aunque lo que más le gustaba aprender, era a bailar.

Siempre, cuando salían de la casa de modas al festival de primavera, miraba a la gente danzar por las calles y ella siempre anhelaba, algún día bailar junto con ellos. Hasta hablaron con el señor Orochimaru, y él les contrató a un hombre que las podría enseñar, pero la mayoría de sus alumnas lo veían como una salida fácil del lugar, así que el instructor renunció, y Hinata volvió a querer bailar.

Entre su tutor y su tío se turnaban para enseñarle, y ella practicaba cada vez que podía en el salón, ante la atenta mirada de Hiashi quien, escondido entre las sombras la espiaba, con dolor en su corazón por una imagen que jamás vería de aquella persona que le habían arrebatado.

Uno de esos días robados de práctica, Hinata se dio cuenta de que su tío la observaba y lo llamó, esperando que él bailara con ella. La chica quería compartir un momento con su tío, ya que desde que sus clases habían comenzado, casi no se veían a solas, casi siempre a la hora de comer su tutor estaba presente, por las mañanas Hiashi estaba en su despacho y por las noches, el hombre salía y no estaba con ella. Pero le sorprendió lo que él le dijo con toda sinceridad, pero que ella en ese momento se lo tomó como un cumplido.

-Me gusta mirarte bailar y creo que perderías gracia si danzáramos juntos, ya que como has podido notar, tengo dos pies izquierdos.- Hinata soltó una recatada pero sincera risa, que hizo que Hiashi sonriera y con un ademán le indicaba que siguiera en su labor, mientras él la miraba sonriendo en silencio, pero sufriendo por dentro, porque no podría recuperar jamás a esa persona.

Por cada día que pasó desde que comenzó su nueva vida, Hinata cada vez parecía más una noble. Su porte mejoraba, sus modales eran más recatados, tenía una gracia y un gusto exquisito. Sus clases de etiqueta estaban dando sus frutos. Y Hiashi comenzó a quererla sin darse cuenta, casi tirando por la borda el plan que le había costado tanto mantener. Pero siempre que pensaba de forma cariñosa en ella, el recuerdo de la sucia artimaña lo invadía e intentaba convencerse de que la chica no era nada más que el instrumento para llegar a donde él quería estar.

En unos días, tendría que llevar a cabo la primera fase de su plan. Nada tenía que fallar.

Fue entonces que llamó a su fingida sobrina y le dijo que lo acompañara al pueblo, tendrían que conseguirle un vestido de la altura de una marquesa como ella.

Hinata acompañaría a su tío al baile real ofrecido por el cumpleaños del príncipe.

Tal vez ella tuviera una oportunidad después de todo.

* * *

 **¡Holaaaa! Lamento el retraso de este cap, pero gracias a mis plegarias, me llamaron de un trabajo que buscaba desde hace algún tiempo y he estado un tanto ocupada por el papeleo y así, además de que mañana comienzo mi capacitación, así que estoy más que feliz.**

 **Por otro lado quisiera comentarles que, como les acabo de mencionar, voy a entrar a trabajar y en unas dos semanas entro a la escuela, así que los capítulos de este fic se publicarán los domingos (a menos de excepción laboral) en el lapso de la tarde noche, así que no desesperen :D**

 **Sin más por mencionar, les dejaré respuestas a los comentarios del cap anterior aquí abajo.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos vemos el próximo domingo!**

 _¿Reviews? :3_

 **LeeAhnBaiOru :D**

 **Niorima: ¿De verdad tan rápido lo leíste? ¡Qué bueno que te gustara! Me he estado esforzando para que les agrade y la verdad me llena de alegría tu comentario. :D Por otro lado… no lo sé ¿Si será su padre? ¿O sólo son desconocidos? 7u7 más adelante lo sabrás e.e ¿Qué parte te revolvió? Y que bueno que me dices para revisar el cap y corregirlo :D ¡Gracias!:3**

 **Natsumi: No estés tan segura de que está totalmente a salvo 7u7. ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap! ¡Gracias por leerlo! :D**

 **Akime Maxwell: ¡Que bueno que te guste! Me seguiré esforzando por que les siga gustando :D**

 **¡Gracias por leer! :3**


	4. Los preparativos

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei, a excepción de los que no sean reconocidos son de mi propia autoría. Además de la valiosa ayuda de Lenka Mockingjay (LeaM) quien me sacó del abismo por un rato. ¡Nol saranghae!

Notas de autor, aclaraciones y demás, se encuentran en la parte inferior del capítulo. ¡Disfruten la lectura! :D

 **Los preparativos**

El joven miraba atentamente los preparativos para el baile que daría en dos días, a pesar de que lo celebraban por su cumpleaños, la realidad era que sus padres querían que encontrara una esposa lo antes posible. Suspiró.

-Naruto, ¿Y esa cara?- El hombre se giró para encontrarse con un par de esmeraldas. Quedó un momento embobado con ellas y no se dio cuenta cuando la portadora de los ojos verdes le dio un porrazo en la cabeza. -¡Te estoy hablando cabezota!-Le dijo casi gritando, mientras el chico sólo se sobaba la cabeza. Esa era una escena recurrente entre ellos, así que el personal ya ni se inmutaba.

-¡Ouch, Sakura!- Se quejó el joven, mirándola con reproche un segundo y luego reparó realmente en su presencia, él no la esperaba hasta entrada la tarde. -¿A qué hora llegaste?- Le preguntó a la chica. Ella bufó.

-¿Ni siquiera un hola?- Replicó molesta, pero ante la sonrisa que le dedicó Naruto, no pudo resistirse y se la devolvió divertida. –Hace una hora, pasé primero a saludar a tus padres, pero ya sabes cómo es tu madre- Para el chico, eso significó más un gesto de cariño que una ofensa, porque claro, Sakura había sido como una hija para su madre.-Pero dime, ¿cómo te sientes con todo esto?- Le preguntó la ojijade, un tanto preocupada por el sentir de su amigo.

-Para serte sincero… enojado- Miró hacia otro lado, evitando la imagen de la chica que poseía cabello rosado- Pensé que mis padres realmente me dejarían casarme con quien yo quisiera. No que me impondrían un baile para elegir a una dama de mejor posición para desposarme.-La pelirrosa le puso una mano sobre su brazo para intentar tranquilizarlo.

-Mira, Naruto. Comprendo perfectamente por qué tus padres te imponen esto, ellos están llegando a una edad avanzada, los años se los están llevando, pero ellos quieren que tú te establezcas, tengas una esposa e hijos, para que cuando ellos no estén, tú asciendas al trono acompañado y no sólo como lo hizo tu padre. Trata de entenderlos.- Sakura argumentó por los padres del chico que tenía enfrente. Naruto la miró con ojos tristes.

-Pero yo no quiero casarme con nadie que no seas tú.-le confesó el muchacho, dejando ruborizada a ala ojijade. No era un secreto, que en realidad Naruto estaba enamorado de Sakura desde los 6 años, momento en el que se habían conocido y se habían hecho inseparables. Con el pasar de los años, Naruto comenzó a insinuarle a Sakura que la quería… pero ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien más. Uchiha Sasuke, el mejor amigo de Naruto.

-Naruto, sa-sabes que eso no es posible- la chica escondió su rostro, apenada- Soy sólo una simple condesa, además, ya estoy comprometida- Esas palabras fueron como dagas para el joven.- Tú necesitas a alguien del nivel de marquesa o duquesa, no a alguien de un rango inferior- Naruto enfureció.

-A mí no me interesa tu título Sakura, yo te quiero a ti, no a tu tonto rango.- Comenzó a mirarla suplicante y la tomó de las manos, ella incómoda, se retorció para soltarse- Por favor, piénsalo de nuevo, terminemos con esto, cásate conmigo- Sakura lo miró incrédula, congelada por un momento. Había tanta decisión en los ojos del chico que casi la hizo dudar.

-Naruto, ¿Podrías soltar a mi prometida, por favor?- Una voz gélida se escuchó por todo el pasillo. El rubio tuvo ganas de golpear (no por primera vez) al chico de ojos y cabello negros, que casi se abalanza a él. Pero se controló.

Era su mejor amigo.

Lentamente fue soltando a la pelirrosa, quién seguía mirándolo incrédula, pero con un ligero sonrojo al escuchar al dueño de sus suspiros.

-Lo siento Sasuke- Les dedicó una reverencia y se fue hacia el lado contrario en el que se encontraba la pareja. Tal vez podría hablarle a Natsuki, pensó. Sonrió de medio lado, esa noche, no la dejaría descansar, la haría suya cuantas veces quisiera, y no era culpa del príncipe, era culpa de ella por parecerse tanto a Sakura y habérsele ofrecido como vil ramera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata no encontraba la forma de decirle a su tío que ya tenía un vestido para el baile.

Se encontraban viajando al pueblo en el carruaje de la familia, ya que la mansión Hyuuga quedaba algo retirada de la ciudad, pero no lo suficientemente lejos como para demorarse más de 15 minutos en llegar. Hiashi se había empeñado en llevar a Hinata a comprar un vestido de la talla de una marquesa, pero no la había dejado hablar antes de arrastrarla al carruaje y sin decir una palabra, indicarle al cochero que los llevara al pueblo.

Hinata se sentía apenada, porque su tío sólo quería ser amable con ella y ella no le decía que ya tenía que ponerse para el baile real, que se efectuaría a los dos días siguientes.

-Mi lord, mi lady, ya hemos llegado.- Cuando el cochero les anunció que estaban en su destino, Hiashi bajó del carruaje algo apresurado, tendiéndole la mano a su sobrina para que bajara de este. Cuál no fue la sorpresa de la chica al verse parada frente a la casa de modas que hasta hace unos días, había sido su hogar.

-Le he pedido al Señor Orochimaru que te preparara un vestido, siendo tus amigas quienes lo harían, dudo que hayan hecho un mal trabajo.- Sonrió y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Hinata se sintió mal, que su tío hubiera pedido que sus amigas le hicieran un vestido, esa como restregarles en la cara que ella si estaba fuera y ellas no. Le dieron náuseas de sólo pensar en Hanako, ella bien pudo haberse enojado por tal petición. Orochimaru abrió la puerta antes de que Hiashi pudiera siquiera llamar, entablaron una conversación breve, a la que Hinata no prestó atención, por estar sumida en sus pensamientos y aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Lady Hinata- La llamó el hombre de ojos viperinos, la aludida lo miró por inercia, su tío y su antiguo benefactor (aunque no tan benefactor) la observaban con extrañeza. –Por aquí, por favor. Su vestido está listo.- Hiashi la tomó del brazo y la guio por los pasillos que ella tantos años recorrió. Creyó escuchar por un momento, la risa de Asuma y Kurenai escondida entre las paredes. Orochimaru abrió la puerta y lo que vio la dejó impactada.

Un ligero vestido beige la esperaba, un millar de flores bordadas en el escote corazón y la falda del vestido, que contaba con una diminuta cola, pero elegante. Un diseño que ella había hecho hace unos años atrás, el vestido con el que soñaba llegar al altar algún día, pero nunca se imaginó, que hubiera sido confeccionado y mucho menos, que lo fuera a usar en verdad.

-Hanako se encargó de confeccionarlo, creyó que te gustaría usarlo- Habló Orochimaru con fingido desinterés, sabiendo que a Hinata, eso le haría sentir muy mal- Hasta fue a buscar las telas por sí misma, únicamente dejó a Akemi que la ayudara-Cargaba cada vez más su veneno en cada palabra que decía, tal cual una serpiente.

Dijo un par de cosas más, pero ella no los escuchó, pensando en el arduo trabajo de Hanako, la que ella sentía como su hermana menor. Después de unos minutos, aparecieron Akemi y Yuuki, quienes la ayudaron a ponerse la joya que había hecho la pequeña niña que habitaba ese local, su tío y el dueño del lugar esperaron fuera.

Cuando estuvo lista y los hombres entraron de nuevo a la sala, se quedaron de piedra al mirar a la joven enfundada en tan bello vestido. Era más que hermosa.

Era majestuosa.

* * *

 **Perdonenmeeeeeee ya se que es tarde, pero tuve muchas dificultades con este cap, se me trababa la lap y se borraba parte de lo que tenía escrito así que reescribí el capitulo 3 veces, no me vayan a linchar, yo los amo sé que el cap es corte, pero les será recompensado el prox cap e.e**

 **Sin más por comentar, les dejo las respuestas de los comentarios del capitulo pasado.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **LeeAhnBaiOru**

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 **Niorima: De verdad que siempre es un placer leerte, me subes el ánimo muchísimo. Paciencia saltamontes, el próximo cap te gustará 7u7. No dudes en decirme lo que te confunda, de verdad que me hace revisar a fondo el cap e.e ¡Gracias por estar aquí de nuevo!**

 **Akime Maxwell: ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado! ¡Gracias por leer! :D**

 **Carolina15234: Créeme, somos dos que no nos resistimos a aquella época. Te agradezco tus palabras de ánimo y comprensión TTwTT nadie lo había hecho antes. Tienes razón tus reviews son sensuales. ¡Gracias por leerlo y me alegro que te haya gustado!**

 **Lenka Mockingjay LEAM: Si lees la parte de arriba, ya estas mencionada mujer, y si, gracias por las clases que me diste por whats hace unos días e.e Y si me oreas, pues yo si te quiero gosera**

 **xXAiKawaiiChanXx: Claro, este fic continuará siempre cada semana ;) ¡Me alegro que te gustara! Gracias por leer:3**


	5. Estoy lista

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei, a excepción de los que no sean reconocidos son de mi propia autoría. Además de la valiosa ayuda de Lenka Mockingjay (LeaM) quien me saca del abismo y es la mejor psicóloga y amiga que alguien pudo tener. (además de que le debo todas las clases que me dio para este cap e.e) ¡Nol saranghae!

Notas de autor, aclaraciones y demás, se encuentran en la parte inferior del capítulo. ¡Disfruten la lectura! :D

" **Estoy lista"**

-Falta poco lady Hinata- Exclamó una chica de cabello rubio y ojos castaños.

Eran apenas las cuatro de la tarde, y Hinata ya se estaba alistando para el baile de esa noche. O bueno, más bien, la alistaban.

Entre sus doncellas, Mitsuko y Sayuri, le apretaban el corsé, y Hinata cada vez se sentía morir. Jamás en su vida había pasado por tal martirio, mientras más ajustado estaba el corsé, menos podía respirar, pero pensó, que sólo iba a sufrir eso, contadas veces en su vida. Que equivocada estaba.

Cuando ya sentía que se iba a desmayar, sus doncellas terminaron de ajustarla y fueron corriendo por el vestido, dándole un poco de tiempo a Hinata para mirarse al espejo.

Una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente y parte de su cuello por la presión del corsé, el cual, le rodeaba el torso como una abrazadera. Gran parte de su piel estaba al descubierto, ya que sólo tenía puesto su ropa interior, la blusilla de muselina, el corsé y unas finas medias. Era todo. Se descubrió mirando lo pequeña que se había vuelto su cintura a costa de su respiración, aunque cada vez le era más fácil inhalar y exhalar a medida que se acostumbraba a tal presión. Sus pechos sobresalían por sobre todo. A ella nunca le habían gustado, siempre pensó que eran demasiado grandes para una chica menuda como ella, aunque a los hombres jamás les pasaba desapercibido ese detalle en la joven.

Sinceramente, se sentía algo expuesta. A pesar de que sus doncellas cada mañana la ayudaban a vestirse, aún no perdía esa pena que la invadía cuando la veían casi desnuda. Se ruborizó al pensar en eso. Las mujeres que la atendían no tardaron en tocar a la puerta y con un tímido "adelante" entraron de nuevo a la sala, trayendo consigo la envoltura que contenía el magnífico vestido que Hanako le había hecho.

Hanako.

El solo recuerdo de ella, le hizo sentirse triste e incómoda. Aquel día que fueron a la casa de modas, ella había preguntado por la chica menor, pero con evasivas, le dijeron que ella había salido a comprar víveres y aunque preguntó dónde se podría encontrar, nadie le quiso responder. Suspiró.

Pronto, Mitsuko la sacó de sus pensamientos al comenzar a ponerle los zapatos, los cuales eran de color crema, que combinaban perfectamente con la tela del vestido y le daban un contraste exquisito. Ajustaron por aquí y por allá, y pronto estuvieron listos.

Ahora venía lo más importante. El vestido.

Aquella joya de hilos y tela, seguía impresionando a Hinata. Cada flor bordada tanto en la falda como en el escote del vestido estaba tan bien hecha, tan exquisitamente hermosa que casi parecían reales. El detalle de las mangas, bordados con hilos de oro, que a simple vista, sólo parecían teñidos, pero Hinata los había trabajado largos años, así que supo identificarlos fácilmente. Pero algo en la falda le llamó la atención, algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta. Unas ligeras ramas blancas unían cada flor con otra un poco más arriba, conectándose con el moño que reposaba en la espalda baja de Hinata, simulando un ramo de flores multicolores. Hinata quedó fascinada con la maestría de Hanako al pensar esa ligera modificación.

-Lady Hinata, por favor levante los brazos- Dijo su doncella rubia, mirando como la chica miraba con avidez su vestido. Hinata la miró y vio que cargaba con algo de dificultad los aros que le podrían para el vestido, así que para no agotarla, rápidamente hizo lo que Sayuri le pidió. Ella le pasó los aros y cuando se lo acomodó en su cadera, Mitsuko comenzó a ponerle con delicadeza el vestido que tenía reservado para esa ocasión. Era tan suave.

Para la parte superior del vestido, tuvo que pasar primero los brazos por las mangas, ya que tendría que abrocharse por la parte de atrás, ajustando el moño que completaba el ramo de flores que formaba el vestido. Las doncellas se apresuraron a ajustar el vestido con los listones que habían preparado para este. Hinata se dejó hacer, de cualquier forma, eso era la parte sencilla y rápida.

Hace unos días atrás, les había preguntado a sus doncellas que sería lo que tendrían que hacer para alistarla para el baile. Y a lo que le dijeron, casi no tardarían con el vestido. Tardarían con lo demás.

Cuando terminaron de ponerle todo el vestido, la sentaron frente al tocador de su habitación, una pieza de roble pintada de lavanda con detalles en oro que en lo personal, a ella le encantaba. Mirando al espejo, vio a su espalda, como Mitsuko sacaba las ceras del rostro y Sayuri tomaba el cepillo del tocador y comenzaba la tediosa labor de cepillarlo cien veces para después comenzar a peinarlo. Hinata quiso decir algo para romper el silencio entre su doncella y ella misma, pero mientras pensaba qué decir, Mitsuko entró de nuevo a la habitación con las ceras que en unos momentos cubrirán parte de su rostro. Las doncellas comenzaron un diálogo en voz baja entre ellas, indicándose que hacer, poniéndose de acuerdo a cómo la iban a arreglar, etc. Ante el murmullo de las chicas, la sensación de cómo Sayuri la cepillaba y Mitsuko le tocaba la cara buscando cómo comenzar, comenzó a adormilarse y cuando menos lo pensó, se había quedado dormida.

Y soñó con unos ojos azules llenos de luz.

* * *

Aún era temprano, eran apenas las 7 de la tarde y Naruto no veía la hora que comenzara todo eso, quería que iniciara para elegir a cualquier chica y salir pronto de este asunto. Tal como lo dictaba la tradición, tenía que vestir con sus mejores galas y ser el primero en recibir a cada doncella casadera que entrara por la puerta del salón.

Sakura estaba en su habitación alistandose para el evento, así que no podría hablar con ella hasta más tarde. De igual manera, no estaba con Sasuke, ya que el se encontraba con sus padres en el despacho real, hablando no se que cosas de su finca. Suspiro. Mas aburrido no podría estar.

Así que comenzó a indagar, se sorprendió a sí mismo, al darse cuenta de que definía qué cualidades buscaría en la que sería su esposa. Siempre había pensado que se casaría con Sakura, así que realmente, el buscar esposa lo tenía sin cuidado. Pero ahora que reflexionaba, había encontrado que era lo que realmente él buscaba.

Una chica sencilla, amable, amorosa, hogareña y para nada estorbosa, ya que habiendo vivido con el mismísimo rey, se había dado cuenta de que a veces la esposa llega a pasar a segundo plano por regir el pueblo. Suspiro. Lo que él realmente quería, era ser amado por la que sería su esposa.

* * *

Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Mitsuko y a Sayuri observándola con expectación y aunque en un primer momento ella no supo porque, las chicas leyeron la duda en sus facciones y con gestos le indicaron que mirara al espejo. Ella lo hizo.

En un primer instante, Hinata estuvo tentada a preguntar quien era la chica que la miraba desde el espejo, sin embargo, los adormilados ojos perlados de la joven le confirmaron que era ella. Sorprendida, la chica se quedó sin habla. La persona que miraba en el espejo, parecía no ser ella y sin embargo, lo era.

Su tono pálido había pasado a ser uno un poco más dorado, ya no parecía alguien que jamas salia al sol y aunque se había bronceado algunos días desde que había salido de la casa de modas, casi no había tomado color. Un tenue sonrojo artificial cubría sus mejillas, aunque no era tan marcado, dandole asi la oportunidad de no verse exagerada. Sus labios habían sido tintados con un tenue color rojo, dándoles un aspecto natural y haciéndolos ver más carnosos que de costumbre. Todo eso, la hacía ver hermosa, sin embargo, Mitsuko había hecho un excelente trabajo al, sin darse cuenta, resaltar sus ojos más que de costumbre, casi sin querer.

En otras palabras, se veía magnifica.

-Lady Hinata, solo hace falta que le coloquemos las joyas- Le aviso Sayuri. Tomando consigo una pequeña caja de madera en la que reposaba una gargantilla de oro con 3 rubíes en forma de gota de tamaños diferentes, haciéndolo ver sencillo y elegante. A su lado se encontraban unos pendientes de las ya mencionadas gemas con un fino hilillo dorado rodeandolos. Y por último, un brazalete ancho de oro y rubíes con unos pocos diamantes repartidos por todo el accesorio.

En ese momento, a Hinata le pareció que esas joyas eran bastante caras y se sintió desmerecedora de ellas, pero sus doncellas supieron persuadir para aceptarlas. Y siendo sincera, después, se arrepentiría de no haberse negado.

Después de una hora de conversación entre sus doncellas y ella misma, su tío llamó a la puerta y aunque le pidió que pasara, el hombre se negó, tan solo preguntando una cosa.

-Hinata, ¿Ya estas lista?- Dentro del pecho de la chica, se removió algo, tal vez fueron nervios, tal vez fue emoción, en ese momento no lo supo, pero lo que realmente sintió, fue cariño.

-Estoy lista, tío- El hombre detrás de la puerta, solo esperaba que la chica fuera lo suficiente como para cumplir su plan lo más rápido posible. Mientras tanto, estaba satisfecho.

-Perfecto, toma lo que necesites y te espero en el recibidor- Dando aquella última indicación, regreso por el pasillo en el que se encontraba aquella pintura que tanto le dolía ver, lo que pudo haber tenido ese dia, pero que por su culpa, lo había perdido de la peor manera.

En un momento, Hiashi se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos y recuerdos, dolido por lo que perdió, pero ahora ya no podía hacer nada para recuperarlo. Cuando realmente reaccionó y regresó a su actitud fría de siempre, se encaminó al recibidor, esperando a que su fingida sobrina bajara por las escaleras que comunicaban ambos pisos. Realmente, la chica no tardo en bajar, el esperaba que se tardara otros quince minutos, sin embargo, bajo en cinco. Tenía la esperanza de que la chica minimo de viera guapa para que su plan fuera más sencillo, pero lo que vio, realmente no lo decepcionó, sin embargo, lo impresionó.

Hinata bajó suavemente las escaleras, con una gracia y elegancia exquisitas. Su vestido claro parecía flotar alrededor de ella mientras avanzaba, envolviendola en un aura elegante y sencilla pero imponente. Un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas hacían destacar sus raros ojos perlados, que estaban teñidos al igual que su sonrisa, con una dulzura que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía. Sus delicadas manos se encontraban tomadas por encima de la falda del vestido.

Era sencillamente hermosa.

Cuando termino de bajar las escaleras, Hiashi le ofreció un brazo a su sobrina y la miró con complicidad.

-Hinata, el reino espera- Se encaminaron hacia el carruaje, que los llevaría al gran evento, que ninguno de los dos olvidaría jamás.

* * *

 **No me linchen El fin de semana estuve mega ocupada con tramites y eso para regresar a al escuela, ademas de que me quede sin luz en mi casa y no tenia internet u.u**

 **Lamento que este cap y el anterior no fueran tan interesantes, sin embargo, son importantes para la historia, más tarde sabrán porque. Para recompensarlos por el tiempo que me tarde, voy a subir el sábado y el domingo un cap por dia, y si, el siguiente cap ya es el que todos esperaban e.e**

 **Sin más por el momento, les dejo las respuestas a los reviews del cap pasado:3**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente cap:3**

 **LeeAhnBaiOru**

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 **Niorima: De verdad que siempre aprecio tus reviews, me dejan con ganas de llorar (bueno a veces e.e) igual muchisimas gracias por leer y por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un review, nos vemos el prox cap:3**

 **Samara Namikaze-Sama19: Muchas gracias por tus criticas constructivas, no te preocupes, puedes dejarlas siempre que gustes, la verdad que siempre me ayudan y la verdad lamento si a partir de este cap no los he utilizado mucho, pero conforme siga escribiendo, ire integrando las correcciones que me comentaste. Muchisimas gracias por leer y solo espero que por esta pequeña demora la llorona no me haga sushi**

 **Lenka Mockingjay LeaM: Sweetheart, este cap es gracias a ti e.e La verdad no sé qué hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda. Todavía por eso te zarandeo e.e**

 **Agualuna: OH MY GOD! *fangirlea en el piso* Yo a ti te he leido en algunos de tus fics y OMG, más bien soy yo a la que le encanta como escribes *-* Gracias por tomarte el tiempo (y la molestia, por que no) de leer y dejarme un review, TTwTT soy tan feliz**

 **Carolina15234: Muchas gracias por tus sugerencias, aunque la verdad no encontre como poner en mi compu los guiones largos u.u, revise un poquito más sobre la puntuacion y creo que asi esta bien e.e Por donde gustes enviarmelas, no hay problema. Gracias por leer:3**

 **Miss Ememoho: Gracias por tu review, la verdad que aprecio que te guste mi fic, soy tan feliz TTwTT de hecho, el siguente cap es el baile y creo que habran unas cosillas por ahi que te podrian encantar:3 Muchas gracias por leer :D**


	6. A los ojos de todos

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei, a excepción de los que no sean reconocidos son de mi propia autoría. Además de la valiosa ayuda de Lenka Mockingjay (LeaM) quien siempre me saca del abismo pero se ríe de mí cuando no sé qué hacer, además de que siempre está cuando lo necesito y amenaza con la chuchara para ensalada. ¡Nol saranghae!

Notas de autor, aclaraciones y demás, se encuentran en la parte inferior del capítulo. ¡Disfruten la lectura! :D

 **A los ojos de todos**

El momento había llegado.

Naruto estaba postrado a la mitad del gran salón, observando como bajaban por las escaleras a cada doncella candidata a ser su esposa. Como dictaba la tradición del reino, tenía que saludarlas a todas y cada una de ellas e invitarlas a divertirse. Que aburrimiento.

Sinceramente, no les prestaba atención, solo repetía su nombre, y lo que el protocolo le tenía señalado, siempre, bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres, que esperaban se comportara como un caballero a cada momento ya que eso era lo que tendría que demostrar toda la noche.

Aunque su mente no estaba en ese lugar, más bien, se encontraba unos metros más por detrás de él, donde la condesa que era la que le robaba sus suspiros desde hacía años, quien en ese momento era acompañada por su prometido, el mejor amigo de Naruto: Sasuke. Y a pesar de que ambos fueran importantes para él, su conciencia estaba tramando un plan para separarlos y poder cumplir el sueño que lo había perseguido desde niño.

Casarse con Sakura.

* * *

Hinata se sentía nerviosa. Tanto, que hasta le sudaban las manos. Aun ni siquiera se encontraba dentro y ya quería huir. A Hiashi no le pasó desapercibido esto y le sujetó el brazo más firmemente mientras se encaminaban a las enormes e imponentes puertas del palacio.

Nada. Podía. Ni. Debía. Salir. Mal.

Ya ante las imponentes puertas de roble, las cuales se abrieron dándoles paso a un majestuoso recibidor con una enorme escalera alfombrada de rojo, el color de gala y del reinado de Su Alteza, guardias apostados a ambos lados de esta misma, dándoles la espalda a los numerosos cuadros de antiguos regentes del país del remolino.

Los mozos los dirigieron por la gran escalera hasta el salón donde se celebraba el cumpleaños del príncipe y se encontraba toda la sociedad noble del reino. Al ser el primer baile de Hinata, era tradición que ella debía ser presentada ante cada persona con título que se encontrara dentro de la sala.

La chica se agarró fuertemente del brazo de Hiashi, lo que él interpretó a un ataque de nervios, aunque realmente estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Estoy aquí contigo- Dijo en un vago intento de calmarla. Pero ella no lo escuchó. No podía apartar la mirada de unos hermosos orbes azules que la miraban con una extraña mezcla de curiosidad, sorpresa y algo más que no supo descifrar.

* * *

Naruto estaba paralizado.

¿Quién era esa chica de ojos perla que lo miraba intimidada? No, era algo más. ¿Sorpresa?

Tenía la vaga sensación de haberla vito antes, pero no sabía de dónde. Pronto observó que la mayoría de sus invitados se giraban a verla, incluida lady… ¿Quién? No recordaba el nombre de la dama que estaba saludando en ese momento, aún tenía su mano a algunos centímetros de los labios del chico cuando este miró hacia arriba y la vio en lo alto de las escaleras. La joven que le había sido presentada anteriormente, se largó indignada porque una debutante le había robado su oportunidad al lado del príncipe.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, claro. Pero al chico rubio no le importaron, porque seguía mirando la figura de la chica, quién por fin había apartado la vista del joven y miraba hacia el suelo cohibida, pero sin bajar la cabeza, en un gesto un tanto orgulloso. A los ojos de Naruto, no había otra palabra para describirla, "majestuosa" esa era la palabra, en realidad, ella parecía…

-…una reina-Murmuró, sin que nadie lo escuchara. O eso creyó.

Un hombre de cabellos dorados y ojos idénticos a los que poseía el festejado de la noche, había escuchado esas cortas palabras, acompañadas de la atenta mirada y las acciones del joven muchacho ante la llegada de aquella doncella. Era como mirarse a sí mismo hacía algunos años, cuando él estaba en la misma situación en la que Naruto se encontraba.

-Minato, ¿Lo has visto?- Le tomó del brazo una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos rojizos y mirada violeta-grisácea, que a pesar de los largos años que los había observado, le seguían quitando el aliento.

-Así es, Kushina- Le tomó delicadamente la mano que ella tenía posada en su brazo, dedicándole una mirada llena de amor a la reina del pueblo.-Creo que nuestro hijo ha encontrado con quién pasar sus días- Le sonrió dulcemente, recordando aquel momento en el que había decidido pedir a Kushina en matrimonio. Ella le regresó la sonrisa, y miraron expectantes la reacción de Naruto ante lo que estaba por suceder.

* * *

-Su excelencia, el marqués Hyuuga Hiashi de Byakugan, y su sobrina, Hyuuga Hinata marquesa de Byakugan- Al escuchar su nombre y su título nobiliario, Naruto se estremeció un poco.

Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de que la joven no venía sola, su tío la soltó y comenzó a bajar las escaleras que estaban dentro del gran salón, y segundos después bajó la chica, siempre con la mirada alta pero con un ligero sonrojo coloreado en sus mejillas, dándole un aspecto divino que a ninguno de los presentes les pasó desapercibido, pero siempre manteniendo una gracia y elegancia magníficas. Ambos invitados de Byakugan, se acercaron a él, ya cuando Hinata hubo terminado de bajar las escaleras, así que Naruto se irguió tan largo era y los recibió con una sonrisa.

-Lord Hiashi, un gusto verlo- exclamó el chico educadamente y le tendió su mano para estrecharla, el hombre lo hizo, no sin antes haber hecho junto con su sobrina una ligera reverencia hacia esa figura de autoridad.

-Lo mismo digo, Su Alteza- dijo Hiashi cuando terminaron de estrechar las manos. Naruto le dio una mirada fugaz a su fingida sobrina, y eso, él lo notó-Su Alteza, permítame presentarle a mi sobrina, Hyuuga Hinata, marquesa de Byakugan en la ausencia de mi querido hermano, Hizashi- La joven hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia el príncipe y le extendió su mano, una mano blanca, femenina pero delicada..

-Un gusto, lady Hinata de Byakugan-Tomó la delicada mano de la chica entre las suyas y una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió desde donde se conectaban sus cuerpos hasta la punta de los pies, sus ojos subieron un momento a ver a la doncella poseedora de aquellas manos tan frágiles, y ambas miradas se quedaron conectadas, por unos segundos. Perlas contra zafiros. Una combinación extraña, pero hermosa.

-Su Alteza Sabaku no Temari, princesa del reino de la arena- El vocero anunció a una doncella más, lo que hizo que Naruto y Hinata cortaran su contacto visual un tanto avergonzados. El chico por fin besó la mano de la joven con delicadeza, para por fin añadir.

-Bienvenidos sean. Por favor pasen y disfruten de la velada de esta noche- Esbozó una sonrisa tan radiante, que hizo que muchas doncellas se ruborizaran a tope, sin embargo, Hinata se sintió feliz y le devolvió la sonrisa un tanto cohibida, pero a Naruto le pareció tan hermosa, que no pudo evitar pensar en ella durante toda la noche.

Después de hacerse una reverencia entre ellos, se adentraron a la sala tío y sobrina para disfrutar de la fiesta.

* * *

Habían pasado más de dos horas, y Hinata aún no terminaba de ser presentada a todos y a cada uno de esa sala. Ya estaba tan harta que estuvo a punto de decirle a su tío que descansaran un poco o algo así, pero no se atrevió a comentárselo. Y mucho menos tuvo que hacerlo, el hombre se había encontrado con un viejo conocido suyo, así que ella, habiéndose visto ignorada, prefirió salir a uno de los balcones a observar la luna que ya había aparecido en el cielo.

-Lady Hinata- La llamó una voz varonil y ahora, inconfundible para ella. Se giró tan rápidamente que se tropezó con la pequeña cola que poseía el vestido y hubiera dado a parar al suelo, si no hubiera sido porque el príncipe logro sostenerla por la cintura antes de que cayera. Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de esto, se ruborizaron a tope y sin mirarse, el chico ayudó a la doncella a plantarse bien en el suelo sin soltarla hasta que consideró que ya estaba estable. Se atrevió a mirar a la chica y se dio cuenta de que ella poseía unos rasgos tan finos, dignos de una reina. _"¿Pero qué demonios pienso?"_ se preguntó sorprendido. –Lady Hinata –Llamó por segunda vez el muchacho –No he podido evitar notar que usted se encuentra sola en esta velada, ¿A qué se debe esto? ¿De casualidad hay algo que no sea de su agrado?—Ante esta última pregunta, la chica lo miró sorprendida y comenzó a negar con la cabeza rápidamente, y manteniendo con sus dedos un ligero juguetear de ellos.

-N-no es eso—Exclamó la joven nerviosa. Se sentía tan tonta por no poder entablar una oración completa y sin tartamudear que pensó que todas las clases que su tutor le había dado para ocultar su timidez y nerviosismo habían sido en vano. Sin embargo, se obligó a formar una oración simple y sin vacilar. —Mi tío acaba de encontrarse con un conocido—suspiró, la habían dejado sola.

-Comprendo—Dijo el rubio, poniéndose un poco nervioso por lo que iba a decir. —Entonces, lady Hinata—La llamó y por fin ella lo miró, haciendo que el joven se fuera relajando al mirar a las perlas que la doncella poseía por ojos—En vista de que usted se encuentra sola al igual que yo, ¿No le parece que sería adecuado acompañarnos mutuamente?—En realidad, Naruto no se encontraba solo, ya había bailado con la mitad de las doncellas de la fiesta y no había sentido nada, mucho menos le había gustado alguna y aun así, había una fila enorme de ellas que esperaban que el joven les dedicara por lo menos un minuto. Pero él no tenía ojos para ellas, sólo los tenía para aquella chica que se encontraba frente a él.

-Y-yo… no sé si sea lo correcto, Su Alteza- Vaciló la chica intentando que el joven no notara el sonrojo que en ese momento se había apoderado de sus mejillas y de eso Naruto se percató, así que la tomó del mentón con delicadeza y le giró el rostro hacia él.

-Llámeme Naruto –Pidió el chico amablemente, haciendo que Hinata lo mirara atónita. Eso sí que era un atrevimiento por parte del príncipe. Estuvo a punto de protestar, pero el joven habló primero –No me siento cómodo con que todo el mundo me diga Alteza, soy tan sólo una persona, no soy ni más ni menos que nadie, así que, más como un favor, llámeme por mi nombre –Le dedicó a la doncella una sonrisa tan hermosa que hizo que a Hinata se le detuviera el corazón por un instante.

-E-está bien… Naruto-.

* * *

 ***Corre como nena y se esconde***

 **Lo sé, lo sé, no tengo perdón de Dios ni de nadie por lo que hice u.u créanme que estas semanas fueron bastante duras para mi entre el trabajo, la escuela y mi casa, literal había veces en las que sólo dormía 4 horas, fue una tortura. Créanme que no busco justificarme con esto ni mucho menos, la verdad les debía una explicación sobre el GRAN retraso que tuve. Pero bueno, hoy fue dia libre en el trabajo y aproveche para terminar, editar y corregir el cap para presentárselos a ustedes, y lamento que sea tan corto, pero lo bueno ya se viene:3 Sin más que añadir, les dejo las respuestas del cap anterior:3**

 **LeeAhnBaiOru**

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 **Lenka Mockingjay (LeaM): Querida amiga, que te puedo decir, la mayor parte del fic es gracias a ti sweetheart, aparte, ya habías leído un cachito y te había gustado so… this is for you:3**

 **Carolina15234: De verdad que se agradecen tus comentarios que, a fin de cuentas son para mejorar:3 Igual para ti muchos saludos ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Mei Uzumaki Namikaze-19: ¿Te cuento un secreto? Realmente no tenía la intención de que los sentimientos de Naruto fueran hacia la incertidumbre, sólo así me salió e.e ¡Gracias por los ánimos para la Uni! De verdad que me haran falta e.e Ya me propuse que los demás caps fueran poquito más largos, pero por lo pronto serán cortitos porque ahorita prefiero ir poco a poco, ya en algunos caps más, corregiré esto de que sean cortos e.e ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Darcy129: ¡Me alegra que te hayan gustado! Y muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review:3**

 **Niorima: No me odies TTnTT yo también sufrí u.u espero que este cap te guste y si no… ya sabes, lánzame un tomate e.e No comas ansias saltamontes, el plan de Hiashi se revelará poco a poco e.e ¡Gracias de nuevo por el review!**

 **Hikari To Semei: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Jajaja emmm no, no soy de Venezuela, soy de México xD ¡Gracias por leer!**


	7. Luna testigo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei, a excepción de los que no sean reconocidos son de mi propia autoría. Además de la valiosa ayuda de Lenka Mockingjay (LeaM) quien siempre me saca del abismo pero cuando se enoja solo pone emojis de comentarios, pero pues, así la querré toda la vida. ¡Nol saranghae!

Notas de autor, aclaraciones y demás, se encuentran en la parte inferior del capítulo. ¡Disfruten la lectura! :D

 **Luna testigo**

Dos figuras humanas caminando una al lado de la otra, se podían observar a lo lejos en los jardines del palacio, y cualquiera que las viera, se daría cuenta de que algo crecía entre las dos personas que hablaban tranquilamente pero se miraban en secreto con algún sentimiento del que se darían cuenta más tarde.

A decir verdad, hacía ya rato que el príncipe no había sido visto en el gran salón y mucho menos se sabía a donde se había ido al joven. La mayoría de las doncellas que habían buscado una oportunidad con el príncipe, realmente ya se habían enfadado y al ver que no habían conseguido nada, se habían ido.

Pero eso, a Naruto poco le importaba.

Estaba pasando la mejor noche de su vida hasta el momento. No podía creer que la chica con la que paseaba por los jardines de su hogar, pudiera ser tan profunda ni tan desinteresada. De verdad que lo tenía tan cautivado, que no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Debía admitir que la chica poseía unos gustos y modales exquisitos, lo que dejaba a Naruto aún más embelesado con ella.

Aunque Hinata tampoco se quedaba atrás.

-Estos jardines deben ser hermosos con la luz del día, ¿No es así…Na-Naruto?-. Una revolución de sensaciones se estaba llevando a cabo en su interior, pero aun así se las arregló para formar una oración tímida pero sin tartamudear… hasta que pronunció el nombre del chico.

-¿Le gustaría verlos alguna vez, lady Hinata?- Medio sonrió el joven príncipe enternecido al notar el pequeño sonrojo que había inundado las mejillas de la doncella. Le parecía tan hermosa y tan delicada que le daba un poco de preocupación que la llegaran a lastimar.

-Sería un gran honor, Su Al… Naruto- Se corrigió a tiempo, antes de pronunciar el título del rubio, aunque no se salvó de la mirada de amable reprimenda de su parte.

-Mi lady, por favor no me llame con ese título en privado por favor. Realmente a veces creo que es demasiado para una persona.- Un velo de tristeza cayo en los luminosos ojos del chico, haciéndolos más oscuros y profundos.- ¿Podré confiar en usted, lady Hinata?- Preguntó Naruto sin modificar el tono amable de sus palabras, pero mirándola fijamente a la vez que detenía su paso.

-Por supuesto, Naruto- Cada vez le era más sencillo pronunciar el nombre del joven, pero aun así pensaba que seguía sin ser correcto. Detuvo su paso junto con el de él, quedando junto enfrente del caballero, con su rostro levemente elevado hacia el rostro del chico, dado a que era más alto que ella por algunos centímetros. –Procuraré no pronunciar su título de nuevo en privado- Le sonrió recatadamente, pero esa sonrisa poco a poco comenzó a desdibujarse dado a que el hombre negó levemente con la cabeza.

-No me refería a eso, mi lady.- Siguió mirando fijamente a la chica, intentando que se diera cuenta de algo más profundo, pero la inocencia de la joven doncella no le permitía descifrarlo. Se quedaron así por unos minutos, mirándose a los ojos, como si fueran lo más hermoso que habían visto jamás, aunque recién se conocieran, sentían que estaban conectados desde hacía bastante, aunque no sabrían decir por qué o de dónde, lo único que lo que ambos estaban seguros, era de que no querían romper la conexión que estaban manteniendo en ese momento.

La mano derecha de Naruto comenzó a elevarse, buscando el fino rostro de Hinata, para posarse en su mejilla. Cuando la encontró, no pudo evitar comenzar a acariciar con el pulgar las bellas facciones que la chica poseía. En cuanto a la mano izquierda, comenzó a buscar la pequeña mano de la joven, la cual reposaba sobre su regazo, tal cual lo dictaba la sociedad. Hinata estaba ruborizada a tope, pero no apartaba la mirada del rostro de Naruto, no tenía las ganas de que quitara la mano de su rostro, ese pequeño roce hacía que la joven se sintiera protegida, a la vez que sentía que una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su ser desde aquel punto.

Cuando el chico posó la mano de la chica sobre su corazón, Hinata pudo apreciar lo acelerado que este se encontraba, pero sintió una calidez inigualable que inundo de igual manera a su corazón. Fue entonces cuando Naruto comenzó a acercarse, vacilante. Al verse en esta situación tan comprometedora, el primer pensamiento de Hinata fue apartarse, pero en realidad no quería hacerlo, sabía que era incorrecto, pero quería ser rebelde por una vez al menos.

El chico mientras más distancia acortaba entre los rostros de ambos, se dio cuenta del tenue olor a perfume de violetas que desprendía la joven. Inhaló profundamente, embriagándose del aroma de la chica y removiendo algo en su estómago, grabándolo a fuego en su memoria, con todo lo que ella le hacía sentir.

Hinata cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un silencioso suspiro, esperando el momento en el que los labios de ambos se unieran...

Pero ese momento no llegó.

Al menos no esa noche…

* * *

En la sala ya se encontraba bailando el joven príncipe con alguien, con nada más y nada menos que su madre. Al chico le encantaba danzar con ella, dado a que desde pequeño, en cada una de los bailes que celebraban, Kushina era la primera que entraba a la pista con su pequeño hijo, mucho antes de siquiera haber bailado con su marido.

De igual manera, también se encontraba bailando cerca de la pareja real, pero en este caso, ella danzaba con un joven noble llamado Kiba, quien la había estado observando la mayor parte de la noche, aunque no se había atrevido a invitarla a hablarle hasta aquel momento. Aunque la chica se sintió halagada al que le pidieran una pieza, ella realmente lo que quería era bailar con Naruto una vez más, cuál fue su suerte, que al terminar esa y otras dos piezas más, fue que se anunció el fin de la velada y se declaró que el príncipe escogería a la dama con la que compartiría el último baile.

Y ante las miradas de sorpresa e indignación de todo el mundo, el príncipe la escogió a ella.

* * *

 _Lady Hinata_

 _Debo de admitir que su carta me ha dejado impresionado._

 _¡Me resulta increíble saber que usted fue prácticamente esclavizada por un par de bárbaros! Siendo usted alguien de tanta clase y tan refinada familia, me parece imposible de creer. Simplemente no puedo creerlo. (…)_

 _Aprovechando el escrito mi lady, me gustaría hacerles una atenta invitación al palacio tanto a usted como a su honorable tío, con el motivo de una merienda informal además de ofrecerle a usted un recorrido por los jardines que, lamentablemente, usted no puedo disfrutar del todo a la oscuridad de la noche y la única luna como faro, siendo testigo de la velada._

 _Además de que, mi señor padre requiere de un servicio por parte de su tío y a decir verdad, yo también, me es necesario hablar con su familiar por un asunto que me tiene un poco intranquilo, además de ofrecerles un momento agradable y presentarles a mi adorable madre._

 _Con la esperanza de que su respuesta sea afirmativa y con el anhelo de volver a verla, me despido enviándole mis mejores deseos._

 _Namikaze Naruto_

Una sonrisa escapó de los labios de Hinata, acompañada de una melodiosa risa y una danzar feliz por su recámara.

Sólo había una palabra para describirla:

Enamorada.

Y de eso, Hiashi se había dado cuenta.

Las cosas habían cambiado y sin embargo, todo su plan iba más que a la perfección.

Lo que él buscaba no era amor, sólo necesitaba una amistad y sin embargo…

Era una oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar.

* * *

 **Holi personas:3 Bueno, sé que este capítulo es corto, pero tengo mis razones para ello, más adelante lo comprenderán. Debo admitir que pude escribir esto poco, únicamente porque el viernes pasado me lesioné una de mis rodillas (bailando) y pues estuve en cama por este fin de semana, además de que por poco y me ponen una férula, pero todo fue bien y sólo me obligaron a ponerme una rodillera, nada grave.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño capítulo y ya saben, cualquier objeción, duda, regaño, tomatazo, rosas (Si Niorima, va para ti e.e), consejo, etc., pueden dejarlo en los reviews:3**

 **Sin más por el momento, me despido dejando las respuestas a los comentarios del cap anterior:3**

 **LeeAhnBaiOru**

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 **Akime Maxwell: Sus deseos son órdenes, un pequeño momento romántico NaruHina que espero y te haya agradado:3 ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Agualuna: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este también lo haga y muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos. ¡Gracias por leer!:3**

 **Niorima: Puedes saltar, pero comer ansias no, todo a su paso. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y como lo pediste hay más NaruHina e.e Mmmmm, probablemente en un futuro te de más pistas, pero por el momento es secreto de estado xD ¡Gracias por las rosas!**

 **xXAiKawaiiChanXx: Algo así, me alegro que te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer! :D**

 **Lenka Mockingjay (LeaM): Lo sé, lo sé, no te gustó que te dejara así, pero tu también lo haz hecho y yo nada te reprocho TTnTT ya te oreo.**

 **Natsumi hrr nh: Lo siento, pero era necesario dejarlo ahí, más delante sabrán el porqué ¡Gracias por leer!**


	8. Entre tu y yo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei, a excepción de los que no sean reconocidos son de mi propia autoría. Además de la valiosa ayuda de Lenka Mockingjay (LeaM) quien siempre me saca del abismo y me hace ver las cosas como son, aunque eso amerite un jalón de orejas pero pues, así la querré toda la vida. ¡Nol saranghae!

Notas de autor, aclaraciones y demás, se encuentran en la parte inferior del capítulo. ¡Disfruten la lectura! :D

 **Entre tú y yo**

 _Su Alteza:_

 _Estoy muy complacida por su atenta invitación al palacio. He hablado con mi tío y me ha dicho que será un honor para nosotros visitarle tanto a usted como a su honorable familia este jueves._

 _He de admitir que estoy intrigada acerca de lo que usted desea decirme. (…)_

 _Debo mencionar que recibí las flores que envió para mí el día de ayer. ¿Cómo supo usted que los girasoles eran mis flores preferidas?_

 _Sin nada más por el momento, más que el anhelo de verlo este jueves, me despido de usted._

 _Hyuuga Hinata_

El joven volvió a leer la carta, se sentía feliz de pensar que volvería a verla.

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde el baile por su cumpleaños que, sin haberse dado cuenta la había extrañado, pero gracias al correo que se habían enviado hasta esa fecha, la había sentido cerca. Se habían conocido un poco más y al parecer la chica no recordaba que aquella noche del baile, le había dicho que los girasoles eran sus flores favoritas. Sonrió. Sin darse cuenta, la pequeña chica se había introducido en sus pensamientos y lentamente y mucho más discretamente, en su corazón.

Lo que más había cautivado al príncipe de la marquesa, había sido su desinterés total en lo material, su amabilidad e inocencia. La misma que se encontraba impresa en sus hermosos ojos, tan puros que, en cierta forma, la hacían ver aún más hermosa. Tal belleza, le había robado el sueño los últimos meses y aquella sonrisa angelical que se había adueñado de su corazón. Y eso él, aún no lo había notado plenamente.

Aun así Naruto aún se sentía confundido pero estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

Cuando era niño, lo que más quería, era casarse con Sakura.

Sus sentimientos hacia la condesa no habían cambiado y a pesar de que hacía poco ella ya había unido su vida con su mejor amigo, el príncipe había continuado con la idea de que ese matrimonio no había sido forzado y cuando la unión había sido realizada, un nuevo sentimiento lo embriagó por completo: resignación.

Sí, se resignó a que aquellas esmeraldas no serían las que él miraría cada mañana por el resto de su vida y que la dama portadora de las mismas, jamás estaría junto a él. Sólo bastaba verla como miraba a su ahora esposo, era tanta la devoción que le profesaba a aquel hombre y la dulzura enmascarada que Sasuke le dedicaba a ella que, aun sintiendo algo por Sakura, se alegró, porque sabía que aquellos dos, se amaban con locura.

Ahora él estaba a punto de realizar una de las elecciones más grandes de su vida. Y esperaba, no equivocarse.

Así que ordenó que el palacio estuviera impecable para la llegada de sus invitados, que los cocineros prepararan el más delicioso manjar y lo más importante le dieran la bienvenida a la doncella que le había sonreído sinceramente.

* * *

El resto de la semana había pasado sin incidentes y sin correo para Hinata, lo cual no le importó ya que el jueves había llegado por fin y estaba muy emocionada por volver a ver al joven heredero.

Había elegido un sencillo vestido de día color amarillo claro, el cual, había reservado específicamente para la ocasión. Debía de admitir que esa prenda era una de sus favoritas. Tenía un recatado escote en forma de corazón y aunque tenía una manga corta, dejaba a la vista gran parte de sus hombros, además de que, al traer ya el corsé adherido a la parte superior, se ahorró el sufrimiento extra de la colocación de la prenda interior. En cuanto a la falda, era muy sencilla, no era muy amplia, estaba hecha de satín al igual que la parte superior, aunque claro, la parte inferior la recubría una fina capa de organza bordada en flores que la hacía verse exquisita.

Cuando estuvo lista, bajó al despacho de su

* * *

tío, el cual, parecía estar escribiendo algo que ocultó antes de que la doncella entrara a la habitación.

-Hinata, te ves preciosa- Alagó Hiashi en cuanto la vio cruzar la puerta. La pobre chica se sonrojó y murmuró un agradecimiento a su familiar, el cuál, le regaló una sonrisa sincera. -¿Estás lista?- Interrogó el hombre, la joven asintió y el marqués se levantó de su asiento después de asegurarse que lo que había estado escribiendo quedaba muy bien escondido. –Entonces vamos- Hiashi rodeó su escritorio y le tendió el brazo a su sobrina.

Debía admitir que la invitación al palacio lo había tomado desprevenido. Cuando Hinata bajó y se lo dijo se había quedado anonadado. Tanto el rey como el príncipe lo requerían aquella tarde. Creía saber los motivos del regente, probablemente una situación similar a la que había tenido para ganar el título de archiduque y ser merecedor de una doncella de la realeza. En cuanto al heredero, desconocía verdaderamente las intenciones que lo habían orillado a solicitarle su presencia.

El camino hasta el palacio, había transcurrido en silencio, tanto el hombre como la doncella, pensaban en cosas diferentes. Ella soñaba despierta con lo que ocurriría esa tarde. Si bien, la última ocasión la habían pasado bien, esperaba que esta vez superara la anterior. El solo pensar en los hermosos ojos abrumadores del joven príncipe, se le iba el aliento, en su hermosa sonrisa, la hacía querer sonreír a ella también y sus manos cosquilleaban al recordar la delicadeza con la que Naruto las había tomado. Suspiró.

Por otro lado, Hiashi pensaba que esto era más de lo que hubiera pedido jamás. Después de darle vueltas al motivo de la visita, había llegado a la conclusión de que la chica era el gran motivo.

Todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que había planeado.

* * *

Naruto la miró llegar desde la ventana de su habitación, nervioso aun por lo que iba a solicitar, no pudo evitar notar que Hinata se veía preciosa en aquel vestido, parecía que había capturado un rayo de sol permanente. Sonrió.

Sí, ella era la indicada.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


	9. La decisión del príncipe

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei, a excepción de los que no sean reconocidos son de mi propia autoría. Además de la valiosa ayuda de Lenka Mockingjay (LeaM) quien siempre me saca del abismo, aunque me ignore de vez en cuando y me diga que no tengo vergüenza (aunque sea verdad) ¡Nol saranghae!

Notas de autor, aclaraciones y demás, se encuentran en la parte inferior del capítulo. ¡Disfruten la lectura! :D

La decisión del príncipe.

Inocencia. Dulzura. Pureza. Sinceridad.

Eso es lo que miraba el príncipe en los ojos de su acompañante. Ojos que no lo veían asombrados a él, sino al enorme jardín que se alzaba frente a ellos, lleno de rosas, orquídeas, lirios, fresias, un paraíso de flores que hacían flotar a la chica en una nube de aromas deliciosos y ya que iban caminando al borde del lago del palacio, el suave murmullo del agua, hacían sentir a Hinata como en el cielo.

-¿Son de su agrado los jardines de este castillo, Lady Hinata?- Preguntó amablemente el heredero. Sacando de su corta ensoñación a la doncella quien, sonrojada a más no poder se giró para mirarlo y este mismo, se convencía cada vez más de que había hecho la decisión correcta.

-E-es lo más bello que mis ojos hayan visto nunca- Respondió la chica, tímida tal cuál era. Comenzó a sentirse intimidada al notar en los ojos del príncipe una intensidad que pocos habían visto en su mirada, sin saber a qué se debía, se estremeció.- ¿Pa-pasa algo?- Cuestionó al cabo de largos segundos de espera, al no obtener respuesta, bajó un poco el rostro, incapaz de seguir viendo al joven a los ojos.

-Es sólo que…- Naruto puso un dedo bajo el mentón de Hinata- me pareces tan…- la joven intentó bajar nuevamente el rostro, abrumada por la cercanía del muchacho, pero él no se lo permitió obligándola a mirarlo, pero preocupado por su reacción, suavizó un poco su mirada para no asustarla. En un movimiento involuntario de su brazo, la tomó por la cintura, atrayendo a la doncella hacia sí mismo, Hinata sorprendida y avergonzada por su acto reflejo, intentó detenerse aferrándose a las solapas del traje del príncipe-…diferente…- comenzó a acercarse muy lentamente hacia su rostro-… delicada…- la joven nerviosa y con un rubor que le inundaba las mejillas no apartó sus ojos de los del muchacho, al menos hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban-… tan hermosa…- susurró antes de rozar los labios de Hinata y al notar que ella no lo rechazaba, con la mano que tenía bajo su barbilla la atrajo más para profundizar el beso, que desde un inicio, los había hecho estremecer.

Hinata inconscientemente se aferró aún más a las solapas del caro traje del joven, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Naruto que la tomó con ambas manos de la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia sí. Poco a poco el beso fue profundizándose, primero con pequeños besos cortos que se fueron alargando, con el trepar de las manos de Hinata hasta el cuello de Naruto y los brazos de él aferrándose a la cintura de la doncella.

Cuando se separaron un poco para tomar aire, ambos se sintieron incompletos, así que armado de valor, Naruto la besó nuevamente, pero esta vez, fue diferente a la anterior, la besó con fuerza, pero sin perder delicadeza atrapó su labio superior, forzándola a abrir sus labios. Sorprendida por este arrebato, Hinata enredó los dedos en los rubios cabellos del príncipe, siendo guiada por sus labios a continuar con esa danza que él le imponía, intentando seguirla con sus labios inexpertos.

Nadie supo jamás, cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, sólo se sabe que se interrumpieron por el sonido de la campana de la merienda.

Antes incluso de que Naruto se hubiera alejado de Hinata, la miró una última vez a los ojos y suavemente le besó la frente antes de estrecharla entre sus brazos, mirando el reflejo de ambos en la superficie del lago.

-Creo que puedo acostumbrarme-

* * *

En el jardín privado, donde la familia real solía tener sus meriendas los días de sol, se encontraban los familiares de los muchachos que habían acordado encontrarse ese día. Hablaban cómodamente, esperando que los jóvenes llegaran para comenzar el almuerzo; charlaban como viejos amigos, ya que eso habían sido alguna vez.

-Dime, Hiashi; ¿Cómo fue que encontraste a tu sobrina?- Cuestionó el rey Minato m{as que curioso al respecto. Era un secreto a voces que él buscaba a la heredera de su hermano para que tomara posesión de su título y poder acceder a la fortuna de éste.

-No fue sencillo, alteza. La busqué por todo el reino, en cada rincón, cada fracción de tierra, pero no la encontré; estuve a punto de darme por vencido cuando caminado por el pueblo, me detuve a escuchar el anuncio real del baile ofrecido hace unos meses por el cumpleaños de Su alteza, la vi entre la multitud escuchando atentamente al vocero. No cabía duda de que era ella, ya que sus rasgos son idénticos a los de su fallecida madre y tenía los ojos que distinguen a nuestra familia. Fue entonces que entró a la casa de modas del Señor Orochimaru, y después de observarla unos días, me decidí a hablar con el dueño y reclamarla como mi sobrina.- "Aunque deseaba que fuera alguien más" pensó, guardándoselo para sí mismo.

-No cabe duda que es una niña muy linda y educada- Aportó la reina Kushina sonriendo- Tan amable y humilde.- Puso delicadamente su mano sobre la del marqués y lo miró con la amabilidad que la caracterizaba- Tienes un gran tesoro en tus manos Hiashi, es tu deber cuidarlo. Eres muy afortunado al tenerla como tu familia- El aludido sonrió brevemente y estuvo a punto de añadir algo más de no ser por la llegada de los jóvenes al jardín. Ruborizados a tope, él mirando al frente con una sonrisa de inmensa felicidad que su madre pensó que se le entumiría el rostro; Hinata miraba al piso pero su postura era un poco más orgullosa y sus ojos irradiaban luz, por no mencionar una larga marca de tierra a la altura de sus rodillas.

-Padre, madre, Lord Hiashi, disculpen la demora- Saludó el joven a los adultos presentes con una ligera y cortés inclinación de cabeza -Vamos- le susurró a Hinata y le tomó la mano para guiarla hasta su asiento al lado de su tío. Como todo un caballero, le retiró la silla para que se sentara y justo después él tomó asiento a lado de su madre y de frente a la chica; no sin antes dedicarle un guiño sólo a ella.

Los mozos pronto trajeron la entrada: una exquisita crema de champiñones asados con un toque de perejil. Hinata evitó a toda costa el alcohol, incluido el fino y exclusivo vino tinto que Minato había ordenado traer a la mesa y le ofrecieron en más de una ocasión.

Los halagos hacia la comida no se hicieron esperar y mientras el tiempo más transcurría, la familia real se encontraba más cómoda con la joven doncella que almorzaba y de vez en cuando hacía algún comentario de su vida en el pueblo.

-Lady Hinata- llamó la reina- Debo admitir que por un momento estuve celosa de ti, por aquel vestido tan exquisito que portaste en el baile del cumpleaños de mi hijo. Me siento tentada a preguntarte el nombre de la modista de tan bello vestido.- La pobre chica sólo pudo ruborizarse. ¡En su vida se habría imaginado un halago como ese y mucho menos viniendo de la reina misma! Kushina, al notar la tensión de la chica, sonrió para infundirle confianza y supo que había dado resultado cuando Hinata respiró profundo antes de hablar.

-A-a decir verdad, Su alteza, fue realizado de mi propia mano- Al ver la mirada escéptica de la familia real se explicó- M-me refiero a que lo dibujé yo misma cuando era una niña y olvidé el dibujo en mi antiguo hogar. Me atrevo a pensar que mis compañeras lo encontraron y… al no saber su procedencia decidieron confeccionarlo; imagino que cuando mi tío acudió a la casa de modas a solicitar un vestido para mí, era el más reciente y el señor Orochimaru decidió apartarlo de los demás por respeto a mi tío.- La voz de la chica se fue haciendo más y más baja pero siguió siendo audible para los presentes.

-Me gustaría que algún día pudiera portar algún vestido que hubieras creado, y que aquellas doncellas que solían vivir contigo, lo confeccionaran- Admitió sincera la reina, le intrigaba esa parte de la chica, de cierta manera le recordaba un poco a ella misma cuando tenía su edad.

-P-para mí sería un honor, Majestad- Le respondió Hinata ante tal declaración, Kushina sonrió a la afirmativa y miró un segundo a su esposo. Minato asintió y miro a Naruto quien entendió el mensaje de inmediato y los tres se pusieron de pie con copa en mano. Los invitados realizaron la misma acción por cortesía.

-Hinata- Habló el soberano, sin el sufijo que llevaba su nombre- Hiashi- Asintió hacia el hombre- Me gustaría agradecerles que aceptaran la invitación de hoy de venir a nuestro hogar- El agradecimiento de los invitados se escuchó en suaves murmullos- Sin embargo, Hiashi, el motivo real por el cuál fue realizada esta invitación, es para pedirte un gran favor- El marqués lo miraba expectante.

-El que sea, Alteza, el que sea- Se inclinó levemente en señal de respeto, por lo que no pudo ver la mirada anhelante que Hinata le dedicó a Naruto y él se la devolvió cargada de inmensa felicidad. El rey poseía una gran sonrisa que abarcaba su rostro al igual que el de su esposa al ver tal reacción de ambos jóvenes. El príncipe le extendió su mano a la marquesa, invitándola a posicionarse a su lado. Hinata tomó su mano con delicadeza y se colocó al lado del muchacho y se miraron a los ojos una vez más. Hiashi estaba impaciente y miraba la escena más que extrañado, aún no ataba cabos, así que Minato elevó su voz una vez más.

-Siendo así, mi familia y yo solicitamos humildemente la mano de tu honorable y hermosa sobrina en matrimonio para con mi hijo. Estaríamos muy felices que formaran parte de nuestra familia- Hiashi estaba estupefacto ¿Matrimonio? ¿Hinata? Hace un tiempo, se imaginó muchas situaciones en las que tendría que ceder la mano de alguien; incluso estaba consciente de que la chica no estaría a su lado para siempre, al principio quería casarla lo más pronto posible; pero ya había pasado un poco de tiempo, contra su voluntad se había encariñado con ella, pero no podía ser tan egoísta una vez más, bastaba mirar a los jóvenes para darse cuenta que era lo que querían.

-Será un honor… Minato-

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé. Sé que no tengo perdón del señor por hacerles esto y no les voy a venir con excusas tontas porque no lo merecen.

Les pido una muy sincera disculpa y estaré actualizando más seguido, dado a que la universidad ya me dio un respiro de vacaciones para escribir y llevo aprox. 20 capítulos de respaldo de la historia.

Disculpen que no responda comentarios del capítulo pasado en este capítulo, tuve algunos problemillas con mi computadora y se borraron las respuestas que ya había escrito antes de respaldarlos en la nube u.u

Bendiciones y hasta la próxima.

LeeAhnBaiOru.


	10. La propuesta

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei, a excepción de los que no sean reconocidos son de mi propia autoría. Además de la valiosa ayuda de Lenka Mockingjay (LeaM) quien siempre me saca del abismo, aunque me ignore de vez en cuando y me diga que no tengo vergüenza (aunque sea verdad) ¡Nol saranghae!

Notas de autor, aclaraciones y demás, se encuentran en la parte inferior del capítulo. ¡Disfruten la lectura! :D

9.5 La propuesta.

Los jóvenes iban tomados de la mano, regresando al jardín privado donde sus familiares y la merienda los esperaban. Estaban en silencio, pero a diferencia de lo que se imaginaron, era bastante agradable; se sentían cómodos de esa manera. No necesitaban palabras para decirse lo que recién empezaban a descubrir en ellos mismos. La doncella miró al joven príncipe; no le pasó desapercibida la ligera sonrisa de satisfacción de sus labios, su alegre mirada azul y su postura erguida y orgullosa. Él en cambio, se percató de que la joven la observaba y acrecentó su sonrisa.

-Sé que me estas mirando- Se giró para ver su reacción la cuál le pareció bastante tierna, bajó la vista y se sonrojó hasta límites insospechados; el príncipe no pudo evitar el darle un ligero beso en su cabello, esperando que ella levantara su rostro y lo mirara de nuevo, con esos hermosos ojos perla que poseía. Y lo consiguió.

-Y-yo…-Comenzó a hablar la chica, tratando de explicarle o de excusarse por la manera en que lo miraba, aunque no fue necesario, el chico la detuvo juntando sus labios con los de ella por un momento.

-Shhh… no tienes que explicarte- acarició su mejilla suavemente, sintiendo la piel bajo su mano tan suave y delicada que tuvo miedo de causarle algún daño con su piel gruesa y algo callosa; quiso retirar su mano, pero se detuvo al observar como Hinata recargaba su cabeza sobre su mano, pidiendo un poco más de atención y su mirada tan dulce y anhelante le hizo recordar un momento y por alguna razón, a su madre cuando miraba a su padre; fue entonces que reafirmó por enésima vez, que su decisión había sido la correcta.-Hinata- habló el chico, saboreando el nombre de la doncella entre sus labios, deleitándose con cada letra pronunciada- La razón principal por la que he invitado a tu tío y a ti el día de hoy, es que me he percatado de algo que jamás había pensado a ciencia cierta. Quería esperar unos minutos más para decírselos a ambos, pero, he reflexionado un poco en estos momentos y he decidido que sería mejor escuchar tu respuesta antes que todo.- Hinata lo miraba con cortés confusión, ignorante de la situación que frente a sus ojos estaba, sorprendida porque de un momento a otro, Naruto tenía una rodilla en el suelo y rebuscaba dentro de la solapa de su traje hasta encontrar un pequeño objeto que ella no pudo ver, porque el príncipe apoyó esa misma mano sobre su rodilla ocultando el objeto de su vista, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.- Hyuuga Hinata, marquesa de Byakugan; tengo el honor de pedirte el día de hoy, que seas mi esposa- La joven no podía creer que esas palabras acabaran de salir de los labios del muchacho; lentamente surgió en su interior una sensación de calidez y las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago desde esa misma mañana, volaban emocionadas- Estoy consciente que tenemos relativamente poco tiempo de conocernos el uno al otro, a pesar de eso, siento como si realmente ya nos conociéramos de hace mucho tiempo. Sé y confío firmemente que si decides aceptarme, daré todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo, que jamás te falte nada ni a ti, ni a nuestros hijos.- El corazón de Hinata dio un salto al escuchar la palabra "hijos" y por un momento se detuvo a imaginarlos, sin dejar de escuchar al chico que estaba frente a ella, se ruborizó en el acto- Juro que te protegeré de cualquier cosa y estaré contigo todos los días de mi vida, hasta que esta llegue a su fin y te esperaré en cualquier lugar al que vaya para continuar juntos hasta la eternidad.- Ella por fin vio el objeto que Naruto le había ocultado hacía unos momentos cuando se lo tendió. Era un anillo. Tenía una gran amatista al centro, y rodeando la argolla, diminutos zafiros como los ojos del chico, engarzados sobre un fino aro de oro- Hinata, por favor, se mi esposa-. Naruto era un manojo de nervios en ese momento, había solicitado la creación de la joya desde que decidió que Hinata era la indicada para compartir su vida. Ella estaba atónita, pero dejó a su cuerpo actuar antes de pensar, se arrodilló frente al príncipe y le tomo el rostro entre sus manos; él apenas si reaccionó antes de que la joven estrellara sus labios con los de él, con lágrimas de felicidad corriendo por sus mejillas, aferrándose al muchacho como si su vida dependiera de ello, y a partir de ese momento, Naruto se convirtió en su mundo. Cuando el chico reaccionó, tomó a Hinata por la cintura y se levantó con ella del suelo, aferrándola con fuerza, temiendo que se le escapara de las manos.

-No necesito nada más que tu felicidad; y si ésta es conmigo, seré una mujer dichosa al estar a tu lado. No me importará nada más que tú el resto de mi vida, si estamos juntos hasta la eternidad- Susurró Hinata sobre los labios de Naruto, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con amor infinito, felicidad desbordándose de su mirada perla, amándolo con cada parte de su cuerpo, con cada poro de su piel-Sí, Naruto, seré tu esposa- ella nunca se dio cuenta que no vaciló ningún segundo al hablar, pero él sí, y eso acrecentó más lo que sentía. Y la besó de nuevo después de colocarle el anillo en su dedo anular, sellando así el reciente compromiso.

Ese día, Naruto fue el hombre más feliz que pudo haber existido jamás.

* * *

Hola otra vez.

Estuve releyendo los capítulos desde hace unos días para editarlos y tomar el rumbo de la historia nuevamente y creo que había una laguna en este momento en el capítulo anterior, pero no quise añadirlo al 9 porque creo que tal como lo dejé era perfecto, así que hice este como un añadido entre el capítulo pasado y el siguiente.

Además de que sigo escondida entre las rocas por la pena y quise subirlos juntos.

Bendiciones y hasta la próxima.

LeeAhnBaiOru.


	11. Anhelando el futuro

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei, a excepción de los que no sean reconocidos son de mi propia autoría. Además de la valiosa ayuda de Lenka Mockingjay (LeaM) quien siempre me saca del abismo y me ayuda con mis fundamentos históricos (Aunque se enoje) ¡Nol saranghae!

Notas de autor, aclaraciones y demás, se encuentran en la parte inferior del capítulo. ¡Disfruten la lectura! :D

 **Anhelando el futuro.**

Las semanas que siguieron a aquella tarde soleada, habían sido los más ajetreados que Hinata hay tenido jamás; sólo habían sido dos y la chica sentía que habían sido meses. Desde ir con tres modistas diferentes a buscar un vestido apropiado para el baile de compromiso que se celebraría en 10 días, precisamente el día de su cumpleaños. Rodó los ojos al recordar la odisea que había sido el decidir la fecha.

Su futuro suegro había sugerido esa fecha, ya que Hiashi propuso celebrar el compromiso lo más rápido posible. Naruto al recordar que el cumpleaños de Hinata era cerca, quería celebrarlo más que el baile de compromiso; en cuanto a la reina, bueno, todos sabían que ella tenía un espíritu más festivo, así que decidió que ambos se celebrarían, el baile en un mes y el cumpleaños de Hinata que era el más cercano y la pobre chica, tan humilde como era, no quería desperdiciar dinero en ella, así que el rey sugirió una opción con la que todos estarían contentos. Y así se dispuso.

Aquella tarde, sus doncellas la habían vestido con una de sus mejores galas de día, ya que la reina misma le había propuesto acompañarla a buscar aquel vestido con el que la sociedad la recordaría como la futura reina. ¿Quién mejor que Kushina para ayudarla?

-Hinata- La llamó su tío cuando bajaba las escaleras-¿Puedes venir un momento a mi despacho?- Estaba un poco serio, pero su semblante se relajó cuando Hinata le sonrió y lo acompañó hasta la habitación en la que la había citado. La chica sólo había visto la estancia una vez, cuando lo había ido a buscar antes de salir al baile hace unos meses atrás, pero hoy pudo darse cuenta del gran cambio que la habitación tenía. Aquella vez que la vio, estaba desordenada, con papeles aquí y allá, libros fuera de sus estantes, tazas de té por todo el escritorio y sacos de su tío regados por el suelo. Ese día, había algunos libros sobre el escritorio, todos cerrados y apilados, los demás ordenados en su estante; no había papeles por ningún lado, las tazas de té habían desaparecido y los sacos de su tío estaban sobre un perchero que jamás había visto. ¡Incluso había colgado un cuadro!

-Lo que desee- Las maneras de la joven ablandaron un poco al rígido hombre que Hiashi había sido alguna vez. El hombre se agachó buscando dentro de los cajones de su escritorio. Sacó una caja de madera opaca y parecía tener una inscripción en oro, pero desde esa distancia era ilegible.

-Tengo un obsequio para ti, Hinata- Miró la caja con un deje de nostalgia, leyendo las letras sobre la tapa y le tendió la caja a la chica. Ella intentó decir algo, pero Hiashi la interrumpió. –Estaba destinada a estar en tu poder, tarde o temprano llegaría a ti- Hinata tomó la caja y leyó el nombre que estaba grabado en aquel contenedor: "Hyuuga Hana"; probablemente un familiar de ella. Abrió la caja y se quedó sin habla. –Era de mi madre, de la madre de mi madre. Le fue obsequiado por su esposo meses antes de su boda. Era su joya más preciada y lo heredó a mi madre el día de su boda. Ella lo guardó celosamente, hasta el momento de la boda de tu madre. Ahora es tu turno de llevarlo, pórtalo con orgullo, con la cabeza en alto, como una Hyuuga.- Hinata miró de nuevo hacia el objeto dentro de la caja.

Era una fina gargantilla de plata española con perlas muy pequeñas, un dije de amatista rodeado de una hilera de diamantes de un quilate. Como complemento, los pendientes consistían en una perla con una hilera de diamantes pequeños. Simplemente una joya digna de una marquesa. Pasó su delicada mano sobre las joyas, eran más que hermosas.

-Yo… no sé qué decir- admitió la chica a su tío, con los ojos levemente empañados por la emoción.

-No tienes que decir nada, es tuyo- Le había dolido deshacerse de aquel objeto, era uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de ella y se lo entregó a alguien que no tenía nada que ver con la familia y menos con la ex propietaria de aquella costosa joya. Es por eso que se vio obligado a mentirle a chica sobre la procedencia de la caja, pero se parecía tanto a ella… -Las perlas simbolizan nuestros peculiares ojos, únicos y que distinguen a nuestra familia. Los diamantes lo valiosa que es nuestra vida y lo que es cada mujer en esta familia; tú, al ser la última, eres la esperanza de restablecer nuestra familia. –En ese momento, una de las doncellas de la joven llamó a la puerta y les informó que la reina ya había llegado y la esperaba en el salón.

-Le agradezco profundamente tío- Dijo la chica cuando la doncella abandonó el despacho llevándose con ella las joyas. Hiashi le colocó una mano en el hombro con una ligera sonrisa, dando por aceptado el agradecimiento; más no la soltó hasta llegar al salón donde Kushina la esperaba enfundada en un vestido color jade, resaltando aún más su largo cabello rojo, que le caía en una cascada de rizos por su hombro derecho. Dejó la taza de té que hacía unos momentos le habían llevado en la mesilla y se levantó con una sonrisa al mirar a los Hyuuga entrar en la habitación.

-Hinata, querida- Caminó hacia ella y le extendió los brazos, como una madre a su hija y la abrazó dulcemente, de igual forma, no faltaba mucho para que se convirtieran en algo similar. –Hiashi- Le tendió una mano al hombre como marcaba el protocolo, él le besó la mano y después la reina le dio un apretón cordial en su brazo. –Disculpen la demora, hubo algunos asuntos de último momento que tuve que atender antes de venir hacia aquí. Aun así, ya estoy aquí; ¿Estás lista querida?- Se dirigió nuevamente a Hinata, ella asintió y Kushina extendió aún más su sonrisa. Se despidieron de Hiashi quien volvió a encerrarse en su despacho con una botella de licor en la mano.

* * *

La charla dentro del carruaje fue muy amena, Hinata comenzaba a conocer algunos detalles de la vida de su futura suegra, como que cuando niña, a Kushina la llamaban "El habanero sangriento" por su carácter explosivo, además de que comenzaba a desenvolverse de una forma un poco más extrovertida y su risa, pasó de ser un recatado sonido a una carcajada a viva voz. Estaba tan cómoda con la reina que no se dio cuenta de que no habían ido al pueblo hasta que bajaron del carruaje. Habían llegado al palacio.

-Siento haberte dicho que iríamos por tu vestido, pero Naruto no ha podido esperar para verte antes del baile.- Admitió un poco cohibida la reina ante la cara de estupefacción de la chica, que en cuanto pronunció el nombre del príncipe se sonrojó a tope. –Pero no te preocupes, hay algunos atuendos que pedí personalmente a algunas casas de modas, elige el que más te guste y es tuyo querida.- Le sonrió ampliamente.

-Majestad, no era necesario- dijo Hinata muy avergonzada por las molestias que se estaban tomando con ella. –Siento ser una molestia- Kushina borró su sonrisa al escuchar la palabra molestia. La tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo a su lado.

-Escúchame bien Hinata, eres mi futura hija, no eres y nunca serás una molestia para nosotros. Te lo mereces, eres quien dibuja en el rostro de mi malhumorado hijo una sonrisa sincera y estos días ha estado más que entusiasmado con el baile, cosa que jamás había ocurrido.- Le acarició el pelo al llegar al salón donde Minato estaba revisando algunos documentos. Kushina miró de nuevo a Hinata y le sonrió traviesamente. –Además, ya te había dicho que me llamaras Kushina- Le guiñó un ojo y se encaminó hacia su esposo, no sin antes decirle –Segunda habitación a la derecha en el segundo piso- La chica asintió y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, rumbo al lugar que su futura suegra le había indicado. Sonoras risas se escuchaban a lo largo del pasillo, entre ellas la del príncipe y las otras dos no las reconocía. Tocó suavemente a la puerta y un leve "adelante" le indicó que podía entrar.

* * *

-Ya la verán, les encantará- Le dijo el príncipe a los invitados que estaban con él en ese momento, orgulloso de la que sería su próxima esposa, rogando al cielo que su madre llegar pronto.

-Si es capaz de ponerte a sonreír como idiota por cualquier cosa, estoy segura de que así será- Admitió la chica de cabellos rosas sonriendo, antes de tomar su taza de té y llevarla a sus labios. Naruto sonrió más ampliamente, sabía que Sakura amaría a Hinata y serían grandes amigas.

-Mientras no babees el suelo por el que camina, estará bien- bromeó el mejor amigo del rubio, haciendo que los tres soltaran una sonora carcajada cosa extraña en el serio de su amigo. Naruto agradeció aquellos momentos junto a sus mejores amigos.

Habían llegado por la mañana en respuesta a la invitación de Naruto hacía una semana, además de que recién habían arribado al País del Fuego después de su larga luna de miel en el País de la Nube. Los reyes los recibieron gustosos y el joven aún más, las risas en el desayuno no se hicieron esperar, Minato y Kushina veían a esos chicos como hijos propios y viceversa. Terminando el desayuno, el rey se retiró a su despacho para realizar sus labores de regente y la reina fue a recoger a su futura nuera a su casa. En cuanto a los jóvenes, subieron a la habitación de Naruto y se sentaron en la mesa que estaba sobre el balcón; aquella mesa en la que se habían sentado desde que eran niños. Estando ahí era como volver a los viejos tiempos, conversando de todo y nada, poniéndose al día sobre las cosas que habían hecho en el tiempo que no se habían visto, etc.

La única diferencia, era el brazo de Sasuke sobre los hombros de Sakura, un anillo de ónix y esmeraldas sobre el dedo de ella y un brillo de felicidad en los ojos de ambos. Estaban enamorados, casados e inmensamente felices; por esto mismo, Naruto se contagió de su felicidad.

Les contó que estaba comprometido con una marquesa y al decirlo, sus ojos se iluminaron y Sakura se percató de eso; brillaban más que cuando la causante de esa luz era ella y mientras más les hablaba de esa chica, ella estaba segura que sería alguien que hará feliz a Naruto toda su vida.

En ese momento, unos ligeros golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de los presentes y Naruto exclamó el permiso para entrar. Una chica de tez clara enfundada en un sencillo pero elegante vestido celeste apareció en la puerta. Tanto Sasuke como Sakura se miraron a los ojos con la duda escrita en sus facciones, pero el príncipe no se percató de eso ya que sus ojos estaban posados en Hinata quien sólo tenía ojos para él.

Naruto se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta con una sonrisa, extendiendo su mano izquierda a la doncella que la tomó con seguridad y se dirigieron al balcón, donde los ahora esposos los esperaban. Los presentó e invitó a Hinata a sentarse en el lugar que hacía unos momentos atrás ocupaba él y solicitó una nueva silla a uno de los guardias que estaban en el pasillo quien le indicó a un lacayo que se la llevara a su habitación.

Charlaron durante horas y Hinata pronto comenzó a participar en la conversación, haciendo comentarios aquí y allá, incluso les contó su vida antes de conocer a Naruto y los jóvenes la escucharon con atención. Pronto, la confianza se abrió entre ellos y las risas sonaron toda la tarde. Sakura incluso acompañó a Hinata a una habitación donde se encontraban todos los vestidos que Kushina había dispuesto para ella y entre las dos eligieron el que mejor hacía ver a la futura princesa, el que, curiosamente combinaba con las joyas que su tío le había dado hacía unas pocas horas, mientras que los hombres discutían sobre asuntos del pueblo.

* * *

Al atardecer, los condes volvieron a su hogar, encantados con la visita que habían realizado al palacio ese día.

Hinata estuvo unas horas más, afinando detalles del baile con la familia real. Naruto no le soltó la mano en ningún momento y esporádicamente daba ligeros besos sobre el cabello de la chica haciendo que esta se ruborizara al instante bajo la enternecida mirada de los reyes.

Ahora, los futuros esposos caminaban por el jardín, aquel en el que abrieron sus corazones por primera vez y el que fue testigo de la decisión de pasar juntos el resto de sus vidas.

-¿En qué piensas cariño?- Le preguntó Naruto ante el largo silencio que se había puesto entre ellos. Estaban sentados en una banca que daba vista hacia el lago que relucía en tonos naranjas por la caída del sol; Naruto la abrazaba por la cintura recargando la espalda de la chica en su pecho. Ella suspiró al escuchar el tierno apodo que acababa de colocarle Naruto y recargó su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-En lo afortunada que soy. Aún creo que esto es un sueño y no quiero despertar.- Giró un poco su rostro hacia el dueño de sus suspiros y lo miró intensamente. Desde el día de su propuesta, Hinata ya no vacilaba al hablar frente a Naruto. –Creo que no podría soportarlo.- él la besó dulcemente, saboreando la miel de sus labios que tanto le encantaban.

-No es un sueño, y si lo fuera, te buscaría en cada rincón del mundo hasta encontrarte y no habría cosa que no hiciera por ti- Recargó su frente con la de ella y la giró para abrazarla correctamente e inhaló el olor de su cabello cuando enterró su rostro en el cuello de la chica.-Podría estar aquí toda mi vida, contigo, no hay nada que me falte- La besó una última vez antes de mirar el cielo donde las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer.

* * *

 **Hallo personas:3**

Bien, espero que les guste este capítulo, lo alargué un poco más al momento de editarlo porque pensé que hacían falta algunas cosas por aclarar pero está hecho. Ojalá les guste y recuerden que cualquier opinión es bien aceptada.

Bendiciones y hasta pronto.

 _ **-LeeAhnBaiOru**_

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
